The Bridge Between Us
by Deadeye47
Summary: Two years have passed and Tauriel finds herself anxious and unsatisfied. Kili finds himself lonely and sad. Tauriel makes a bold move, throwing both of the youths into a turbulent tangle of tensions between their races, as they search for the love they desire. AU in which nobody dies. C: Kiliel with a little bit of Thilbo on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_ To begin with, Tauriel is extremely difficult to write about, because we know so little about her, so I'm making a lot of things up here, like her thought process etc. Yes we know she's bold, yes we know she's an elf, yes we know she fancies Kili, anything else? So don't be put off if she seems a little OC or different, this is challenging. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh. _

_AU. Nobody dies. Cept Smaug. He ded. _

_Also, I'm looking for a beta. Anyone up for it? _

Creak. The noise of a bow being pulled back, taunt and tight. A hand grasped around the arrow, firm and strong. She holds her weapon with pride and accuracy as she carefully hunts a rather horrifying creature, an enormous spider, dragging its filthy body along the Earth.

She doesn't wait.

It's over, she hears its screams and smells the blood. She wrinkles her nose, she will never adjust to the scent of fresh arachnid blood, and jumps down from her perch in a webbed tree. She walks over to the beast, watching as it takes its last breath. She turns her head and begins to saunter off, her mind disgusted but pleased in a sense.

Yet she feels anxious, even as she has killed another monster, her fifth today, as if she has not done enough. But she has, she thinks, she has helped to rid the last of the scum from the forest, she has helped her people, helped her king, done her duty. Although, she has spoken to him less and less, and she knows Legolas has whispered in his ear about her actions with the dwarfs two years ago-but she assumed that the man would forget and forgive, although, two years is little time in the life of an elf.

She frowns. She thinks that this hunger, this longing, could never be satisfied by increased conversation with her ruler. Mainly because, she feels no guilt in her actions with the dwarfs, it is not a sin to heal a wound to save a life, nor to converse with others about the joys of starlight and memories and love. Those are good things, no? Their race seems incredibly insignificant in that sense.

Thranduil thinks otherwise, and she knows Legolas does as well. Although he has changed, his eyes are more open to the world, his hands are a bit more experienced and a bit bloodier, he still stands firmly beside his father.

She wishes they would accept the dwarfs, that there could be a bridge. She shakes her head and begins to ascend the trees, heading for the clearing at the top. She feels spots of sunlight on her cheeks, and she grins. She bursts out of the leaves, pushing her knees so she can jump high into the air, before crashing down onto the treetops and laughing.

She knows none of the other elves would appreciate her fondness of leaping out of the treetops, and she hates it. She shakes her head and turns, just to see the sight of the Lonely Mountain.

She tortures herself, looking at the home of her, well, what was he? Her beloved? Perhaps. More like a problem, a problem that was festering between her and Thranduil and their differing opinions. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. That is why she isn't satisfied, damn it, she realizes this. Why does she always pretend she doesn't? Kili is her problem, Kili is why she feels this longing, that she has not done enough.

"Is it because I do not follow my heart that I feel this way!" She yells. She is frustrated, all sweating and angry and cross, and she is angry at herself suddenly, and angry at her king, and angry at her race.

And mostly angry at Kili, for being so charming and handsome and utterly sweet to her.

_You flirted back. _ Her conscious calls.

"Ugh!" Her pointless thoughts, what is the good contemplating her problem if she never did anything about it?

She began to climb out of the trees, moving from branch to branch, trying to distract herself. She wanted to push all of her troubles away, maybe if she could just get away.

By the time she had approached the gates, she felt more twisted and cross than she had before. She decided to hang up her bow and sleep, and forbid herself from doing any more treetop jumping for a long while, perhaps if she stayed holed up in her true homeland she would forget her foolish thoughts. But she knew it was pointless, this was not an anomaly, she had these thoughts every day. Every day in her life, her mind would wander to the Lonely Mountain and the dwarf king's handsome nephew.

And she had other ways of remembering, and she never let Kili stray too far from her mind.

_You'll never truly forget._

Legolas was exhausted. As if his entire body was wrapped in a heavy blanket, stifling and hot, lulling him to sleep. He tried to keep his shoulders straight as he approached Tauriel, who was returning from an outing. He raised an eyebrow at her irritated expression, watching as her eyes darted around the room before spotting him. She quickly fixed her annoyed facial features before smiling softly at him and nodding. He opened his mouth to speak, but she began before him.

"Legolas." She stated.

"Tauriel."

She was about to stomp past him, she had not yet gotten control of her feet, before he stepped in front of her and touched her arm.

"Could I talk to you in private please?" He requested. She looked perplexed, but nodded nonetheless.

He led her into a hallway, small and usually bereft of any elves.

He turned to her. She was rigid, her hands behind her back, eyes alert and unmoving, her expression lacking any type of emotion. He almost sighed in exasperation.

"Tauriel, this is no such meeting, please, relax. I wish to speak to you about a much more personal matter."

She shrunk back instantly, her eyes becoming soft once more. She gave him a small smile and quietly nodded, letting her back fall into a better position, and crossing her arms in front of her chest. He tilted his head and smiled as well. Her eyes instantly changed, orbs filling with wonder, curiosity, and apprehension. He knew she was suspicious of his actions, of what he may say. He was nervous, and this led him to the reason of _why _he was so exhausted.

"Tauriel. I've known you for many years now, and I, I must speak to you with all honesty." He took a breath. "I am worried for you, I feel that you are venturing too far out of our lands."

Her eyes narrowed. It was a few painful moments before she had composed herself and was able to reply. "You have pulled me aside to express concern of my outings? Legolas, I believe that there is a much deeper reason behind this."

He hesitated. "Yes. I suppose there is. I think that the dwarf has bewitched your mind."

"What!" She yelled, uncaring of her actions. "It has been two years! Do you not think I would have been taken before then? And dwarves cannot bewitch elves! That is foolish nonsense Legolas."

"Can you explain the dwarfish texts I discovered in your room?" He replied softly, his voice light and quiet after her outburst.

She scrambled to find words. "I was curious about the outer lands, I wanted to research other cultures."

"This is why I have pulled you aside Tauriel! You should not be inquiring into dwarves cultures, and those texts did not discuss locations, nor did they speak of any type of dwarven custom that would be relevant to you!"

He was beginning to lose his temper. "Those texts expressed the rituals of dwarf courting. I know your motives Tauriel. Do not doubt me!"

"Do not doubt me Legolas! I was simply curious, must I be berated and punished for such curiosity?" Her words held fervor, but she was shaking, desperately embarrassed.

"No! It is nothing you should be concerning yourself with. I do not know how you were able to obtain such documents, but I have disposed of them." He replied bitterly.

She held her breath. She was furious now. Kili had given her those texts, obviously a hint, when she had seen him two years prior, just as she was about to depart for Mirkwood. She had been slightly offended and perplexed at the time, but they had taught her much, and were small reminders of her distant relationship with the dwarf. She had been stupid to leave them out, she had forgotten. But still-! They were her reminders, they were her texts, and they showed her a side of Kili that she longed for. They were part of the reason Kili never left her mind. She adored them.

She continued to defend herself. "You went through my belongings, and then disposed of them? How dare you Legolas, how dare you violate my life in this sense!"

"Enough!" Legolas yelled. "I must protect you, and I wish I had not, but it needed to be done. You have been distant, almost cold, to me and my father, as well as many of the others. You have ventured much farther than would ever be permitted, you have continued to ignore any types of conversation or festivals, and you have been constantly distracted and utterly entranced with Erebor!"

He was breathing heavily now, never had she seen him this furious. It was astounding, and rather incredible, to see an elf this angry, but she was too upset to analyze Legola's emotion. Much too overwhelmed with her own. She was upset and embarrassed and angry and sad, she had been caught and wrapped and accused and shouted at and scolded. She felt small and wanted to fall and sob at his feet. But she held her ground, she could not fall to him. She knew Legolas was confused, she understood that he was trying to comprehend her and her interests, while being true to his father, but she was extremely cross at his actions.

It was too much. She turned her back to him.

"I have waited many months to speak with you. Father is still slightly irritated at your actions before, but I believed that they were insignificant to your true opinions and beliefs. I believed that you would abandon this foolish behavior, but you have not."

She did not reply.

"Tauriel, I would not be speaking with you if I did not believe something was truly wrong." He tried.

"There is nothing wrong Legolas. You are a fool. You do not understand their culture, nor do you understand me. Dwarfs are not as ugly and innate as you believe they are. And I am not as bewitched and cold as you believe me to be. I am simply curious, and now you have made me angry. Legolas, you must speak carefully."

He shook his head and breathed out through clenched teeth. "I am trying to understand, but I cannot. My mind is warped, and this is what I have decided to do, this is what I believe is right."

"Then you have a twisted sense of right and wrong." At that moment, she did not care if she was sending daggers into his heart.

He seemed quite stunned at that statement, and did not reply. After a long few moments, she sighed and spoke softly.

"Will you tell the King?" She asked, fearful of his answer.

"Tauriel. I am not sure. I may have to."

She spun back around, eyes full of venom. "You do not have to do anything! You did not have to do this! You did not need to accuse me of these things and you certainly did not need to scold me in a small hallway!"

She stormed off, her eyes full of tears, fueled by hurt and pain, anger and sadness, and a heart aching with emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the feedback (I'm still searching for a beta hehe message me). Reviews=Chapters=Happiness. Simple. Sorry if this chapter seems a little weird, I was a little, erm, out of it (Let's go with that) last night and listening to Arctic Monkeys._

Kili sighed. He heard Fili's cheers in the distance, vague and hollow in his ears, as his muscles became thin and tight with the simple action of his bow. He was tired, utterly exhausted. As he released his weapon, his foot stumbled. Curses slipped past his lips as the arrow missed its target and crashed against the stone wall. Fili became silent, his eyes darting to the growing pile of arsenal slowly gathering towards the side of the target. Kili abandoned his bow and stomped his feet. He pushed his gaze to the floor, contemplating the pattern of his shoes, and ignoring the heavy breathing of his brother and his uncle's consort.

He stormed out of the training area. He heard Bilbo's worried shouts, his kind voice filled with concern. Fili was equally bewildered, but much more forward in his actions, racing up to his kin and grasping him on shoulder. Kili twisted his feet to avoid moving towards his brother, and ripped the hand from his body. He was angry, he was completely overwhelmed with anger. He had failed in his race, he thought, he had failed his uncle and his brother, even Bilbo had been sending him sympathetic looks. He did not want to converse about his time, or his age, or his destiny. This was one time too far. He hadn't made a single mark this session! How could he let himself down? How could he let his kinsfolks down?

He was angry at himself. Angry for thinking of an she-elf and wondering if she thought of him. He knew it was silly to have thoughts of someone he had only been infatuated with for a week, someone he had not seen in two years, but he could not distract his mind from his love riddled ideas.

"Kili! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Bilbo's firm voice rang in his ears.

He stopped. Thorin had picked the hobbit for a reason, he was not a matter to be reasoned with. And he saw into Kili's heart better than anyone ever had-he had a knack for unscrambling the puzzle that is a dwarf. He had avoided Bilbo for this very reason, and had yet to be cornered by the small creature. He saw Fili out of the corner of his eye, watching the blonde carefully, wondering if he would open his mouth and speak. He knew he had been worried- Kili had been sloppy, slovenly, and incredibly lax about his duties, about his fighting, about his personality even. Well, those are the words he had so delicately crafted and spoken to Kili a few months back. He had almost tripped his brother when the syllables had left his mouth.

"What is wrong with you Kili?" Bilbo spoke again. "And I expect a proper answer."

Kili gulped. He sent a glare Fili's way, and instantly regretted it when he spotted hurt cross his brother's face. Fili nodded nonetheless and quickly scurried out of the hallway. Although a harsh move, if he was going to be interrogated by Bilbo, he'd rather do it alone. The hobbit crossed his arms and frowned, watching as Kili straightened and leaned against the wall. He looked furious, but Bilbo spotted pure fatigue, brought on by unbearable emotion, lurking just beneath the surface. He had been worried about his-almost nephew, for a year or so.

"Kili. You were so happy, when we arrived back in Erebor. And now you have deflated, it's as if all the happiness has been drained from your spirit. What has happened to you?" He began.

Kili stiffened, refusing to reply directly. He mumbled slowly under his breath. Bilbo huffed and began to tap his large feet against the hard floor. "Speak up, I don't think I heard you."

"I-I was happy. I was relishing in our victory. And for months-I was satisfied. I was not depressed, I was not distracted as I am now."

"So you admit to your sadness?" Bilbo pushed.

Kili smirked. "I could never hide anything from you, you understand that, don't you?" Bilbo nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. The grin slipped off his face as he waited for Kili to continue.

Damn, he hadn't been able to escape Bilbo's calculating gaze, not even with slight humor. "But then I was reminded. When we went on the outing, to visit Laketown and Dale."

He took a deep breath. For some reason, he thought all of Erebor was staring at him, he saw his brother's face flash in front of his eyes, Thorin's disappointed stare. Dwain's angry glare, Balin's sympathetic nod, Nori's astonished expression. He began to shake. But this sadness was hurting him more than the thought of his own failure to his family, and that bothered him. It bothered him immensely.

"No! Bilbo, I am, I am too wrapped up in the image of her! I saw the starlight on that outing, and she came back to me, like a bad-no a good reminder…I don't know…" He cradled his head in his hands, almost brought to sobs.

Bilbo was suddenly at his side, his small hand touching his head, patting it softly. Bilbo felt warm, Bilbo felt safe. He knew why hobbits were such peaceful creatures, and he envied their minds, he wished he could bring such philosophy into his own life-to settle his emotions. "It is the elf, isn't it? I knew she had touched your heart Kili. All you had to do was admit it."

Kili whipped his head up. "Admit it? How can I admit it? How can I admit that I think of her, an elf, all the time! How can I admit that without her I am sad, I am distracted, confused, and depressed. How can I admit that she is the starlight in my life. Without it I am dark." His tone dropped as he spoke, becoming lower and lower with each word.

Bilbo almost cried. He had never seen the prince so despondent. "You have been like this for some time now, don't you think you did something about it?"

The nephew of Thorin looked at him incredulously. "Are you mad? I must abolish these feelings! I cannot allow myself to become more depressed. I am sloppy at practice, I am glum, I am lonely, all over an elf! Thorin would never approve, and neither would any of the other dwarves that reside in Erebor. You must understand this, right?"

Bilbo bit his bottom lip. He hadn't this much trouble when he had been approached by Thorin, but then again, he had already proved his worth. Erebor would never argue with the actions of their great and powerful king. But Kili, he had no such luck, he was a simple prince, whose whims would be put aside for the sake of racial tensions and royal obligations. He suddenly felt angry at Thorin and the dwarves, and filled with pity for Kili. He had watched the boy deteriorate for many months, causing pain to erupt in his heart, Thorin's nephews were almost his own.

"You are lonely Kili. Maybe you should act on these feelings." He suggested.

Kili shook his head. "No, it cannot happen, it is not allowed."

He stomped off after that, his shoulders slumped, his form wrapped in fatigue. Bilbo watched him go with a calculating eye, his mind whirling with ideas and concepts to cure Kili's issues.

"Bilbo." The hobbit stiffened. "You no nothing good will come of this."

_I know this is going sort of slow, but I wanted to show parallels between Kili and Tauriel. Trust me, it will get much more exciting! Tauriel is a tricky elf, and she will never be restricted hehe. Kili will get over himself, but he'll cause a lot of drama later on. Next chapter will be much, much longer! Thanks for reading! Okay and it's a cliffhanger that won't be answered for a couple more chapters (That isn't Bilbo speaking at the end.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for the late update! I had a really crazy New Years and some stuff happened and yeah. I'm also trying to get over my Sherlock-Shock, but other than that, I've just been sort of busy._

_Tauriel is one sassy lady and I will not show her any other way. Yet her emotions make her extremely vulnerable._

"Don't be rash Tauriel."

"You never think, Tauriel."

"Why must you always act so foolish, so rambunctious, Tauriel!"

She heard the voices circle around in her head, bouncing off the walls of her mind like echoes in a deep cavern. They came pounding back into her thoughts, and she desperately tried to escape them. She had rushed outside, so flustered at Legola's anger that she had completely forgotten her mindset. She was in a daze, she was wrapped in a tangle of troubling emotions that were slowly wearing away at her very soul. She climbed the nearest tree, just to sit in one of the branches, away from the eyes of many, or so she thought.

She was not far, she could still see the gates of Mirkwood and could spot the light trickling in from the grand city. She felt nervous and sick, she almost thought of throwing up. The voices called at her, like bad reminders, like empty memories buried deep away, never to be opened again. It was her mother speaking, her father even, old friends and crotchety allies, who had never approved of her bold personality. They had berated her with insults, overwhelmed her with scoldings, and tortured her with lectures. They had disappeared from her life long ago, but now, as she sat pondering her life, she wondered if they were right. Because she knew she had come to a crossroads of sorts, and her movements would become vital in the shaping of her life.

She also knew her actions had been rather reckless, she knew her infatuation, dare she call it love, was beyond rebellious. And she knew Legolas would eventually tie himself up in knots keeping her secret, until Thranduil would come up and untangled his son, gathering all her details in the process. And so, she thought, she would be dragged into a throne room, at the fury of the king himself, and perhaps locked away or demoted or banished. She could see the sadness unfold on Legolas' face, she could see Thraunduil's angered eyes, she could hear the deep whispers of gossip already. These new voices drowned out the old, but they were much worse.

And then, she thought, she could avoid this supposed fate, if she simply abandoned it.

She could run to Erebor to see the source of her problem.

It was a mountain of great dreams, as the dwarves had shown, and it was held in the highest esteem. She could see the people, she could leave the trappings of the trees and run to the open fields. And at night, she could feel the moonlight on her cheeks, and at day, she could relish in the warmth of the sun. And when it rained, _when it rained, _ she could dance in the falling water and laugh. Suddenly, she blushed. She could not romanticize this! She would not be spending her days in tall, grassy plains-how could she think up a perfect life and believe it? Those were simply daydreams, and she knew, _she knew, _she should ignore them. But she could not help the blossoming of hope in her chest, as she thought of the possibilities that lay ahead.

But then her eyes caught the light of Mirkwood, and her heart tightened. How could she leave her home? Her kin? All for the sake of a dwarf? A species loathed by their race, it would have been more honorable to lust after a common man than a dwarf!

But they would punish her, they would trap her. Is that what she needed? To be reminded of her homeland? She suddenly thought, just for a moment, that her ideas were just a fantasy, and that Kili was not worth the loss of her kin, and that their decisions and opinions were much more logical and clear than her own.

"That makes sense, doesn't it Tauriel?" She muttered under her breath. The guards shifted in the distance, they seemed to know she was there, but she supposed they were too nervous, or perhaps too polite, to interrupt her.

She spotted a young elf approach them, and realized it was Legolas. She almost thought to hide, but she quickly realized he already knew she was there. His face was set in stone, it seemed, and she threw away all her hopes at reading his expression. He quickly passed both guards, only sending them a solid glance, before sprinting to the base of the tree Tauriel resided in. She crossed her arms and looked up at the sky through the branches, delaying their conversation for a few moments longer.

Legolas sighed, and it was then that she looked down, catching his eyes.

"My father wishes to see you Tauriel." He spoke.

She gulped, frozen. She began to open her mouth to speak, but he had already turned and walked away. She was overwhelmed with nerves at this point, and realized that the decision had come. She had to make her move. Legolas had revealed her to the king, as she expected, and now she would have to pay. Now she would have to act.

Erebor or Mirkwood? Kili or Legolas? Thraunduil or Thorin? Elf or Dwarf?

Maybe she was delusional, and needed to stay in Mirkwood to see it. But as she thought of never leaving Mirkwood, and never seeing Kili's wonderful face once more, a pain erupted in her chest. A depressing ache that eventually enveloped her entire body. She curled up slightly, her mouth open to let out a gasp. And then her mind was cleared of all voices and all doubts and all thoughts of Mirkwood. For she knew, even if she were to be punished and changed and demoted, this pain would never leave her heart. And Kili's image would never leave her head. She would long over his image, and she would cry over this pain, and there was nothing Legolas could do to stop her.

Was it rash? Was it bold? Yes. Yes indeed. But Tauriel had always known herself for being bold, she was never one to be silent.

She quickly leapt down from her perch, thinking of supplies she may need to take. She had to move quickly, in case Legolas or Thraunduil caught her without warning. She first gathered more arrows, as insurance, before snatching a heavy cloak (as winter had just begun) and two small parcels of food. She thought of her own wellbeing, however, if she was quick on her feet, she would be able to reach Erebor in a day or so. A horse? No, too much hassle, and she was not fond of horseback.

She left in the night, as one who was abandoning their kin should, she thought bitterly, but then reminded herself that she needed to relieve her pain, and that she may be able to find peace.

She ignored her conscious, as it spoke of a fate much worse, of dwarves that would ignore and hate her, and Kili, whom of which would reject her.

"At least I would see him one last time." She whispered to herself, as she began to move her feet more quickly.

_Xxx_

"Where is she?" Thranduil boomed. Legolas looked down, his eyes shadowed with guilt and regret.

Thranduil took little notice of the state of his son as he fumed on his throne, waiting for his Captain of the Guard.

"She could have become preoccupied in something father, she may have become ensnared in conversation or wrapped in some sort of debate." Legolas suggested slowly.

Thranduil snorted. "She would not do such a thing, you know this Legolas, perhaps better than I do." He paused. "I simply wished to speak with her about her latest report, she would understand this."

Legolas fidgeted, fingering the hem of his tunic. Thranduil began to study his son, pausing in his fury to watch him become more nervous as time passed. He narrowed his eyes as Legolas gulped and looked towards the steps, eyes almost frantic.

"Legolas. Why is she late? You know why Legolas. Tell me."

The young prince of Mirkwood felt himself fill with guilt and worry, and his exhaustion returned full force, almost knocking him off his feet. He regretted his conversation with Tauriel, and now realized that the elf had most likely done some quite rash. But could he truly lie to his father? The thought of the dwarves both angered and hurt him, and yet he tried to understand. He wanted to aid his friend, to keep his loyalties strong. And this was the question, which loyalty was stronger?

"Legolas." Thraunduil pressed.

"She must have assumed I spoke to you about a certain matter." He began. Thranduil furrowed his brow, his usually aloof expression covered in curiosity. When Legolas did not continue, his only actions to draw in a deep breath, Thranduil was immediately certain that such a matter would ruin Tauriel.

"Legolas I will not wait for you." He urged. "Please. Explain in full."

_Xxx _

Tauriel was glowing, she loved the feeling of the free air on her cheeks. She felt that she could become wrapped in the wind and ride it forever. What a wonderful thought. Perhaps not forever though, she reminded herself, as she would only need a simple lift to Erebor. She spotted the starlight, precious and warm, like memory. She was reminded of her conversation with Kili in the dungeon, after he had regaled her with a tale of his youth, and she had laughed and smiled and _flirted. _ Of course, he had done the same back.

She suddenly stopped on a small outcropping to stare up at the sky, to cherish the stars, before realizing that she had no time to waste. Legolas would immediately notice her absence, and catch up with her quickly if she did not travel through the night and then the day. Exhaustion was worth the trouble, she thought.

The starlight fueled her heart as she moved, the thought of creating more memories with Kili causing a smile to light up her face. She usually repressed such lavish daydreams, but she needed motivation, and decided that such ideas were not negative for her journey, she insisted upon the aid of her mind. She needed to reach the ruins of Lake-town by dawn, or Legolas would easily track and trap her.

She pressed on, trying to stem the pain in her chest with images of her beloved.

_The next chapter will not feature Tauriel or Kili, but conversations between important side characters that depict the tensions. It will be a bit confusing, but I promise to make it map out in a way that's entertaining._

_You see that review button down there? Click it. CLICK IT NOW._


	4. Chapter 4

_OoO = Conversation changes, these conversations take place at roughly the same time, and Bilbo's is a continuation of the second chapter (Meaning Kili's thoughts took place shortly after Tauriel fled Mirkwood). So, don't get confused. Again, this chapter is designed to show parallels. _

Legolas became even more pressured under his father's painful stare. Suddenly, the pattern of the floor seemed much more interesting, and Legolas was tempted to break their connection and simply admire the artistry of the room, but Thranduil kept him completely controlled. As he began to open his mouth once more, and his father narrowed his eyes, he was suddenly overcome with an strong emotion. He wished not to betray Tauriel, for she would be immediately hunted and captured. But did she need that sort of punishment? As he contemplated his situation more thoroughly, he missed his father's exaggerated sigh.

"Legolas. I am growing impatient. If you are so hesitant to speak of this matter than I will endeavor to discover it myself."

Legolas' eyes widened, and he realized that he could never stop his father's will. Even if he lied here, Thranduil would eventually discover Tauriel's wicked secret and destroy her himself. Legolas would be bound with shame and guilt, and even more so than if he simply spoke the truth to his father.

"I discovered dwarven texts in her room, discussing." He paused. "Certain rituals and techniques."

A half-truth was still a truth.

The elder paused in his movements. He swung around madly, his robe creating a great gust of wind that burst into the room and almost knocked Legolas off his feet-not with its strength, but with its threat. And his father seemed furious, and his face was drawn up tight, like it had been pulled back with coarse string. His eyes filled with steady rage, yet Legolas knew that he was not as angry as he could have been. He walked closer to his son, towering over him with a mixture of pure height and terrifying intimidation, and leaned down slightly.

"What did you say?"

OoO

"Bilbo. You know nothing good will come of this."

The hobbit released a breath he had not known he had been holding, and turned around instantly, facing his boorish lover with an equally annoyed expression. He planted his large feet firmly on the ground, to keep Thorin at bay, as if to hold his opinion steady. Thorin raised a brow but did not step forward, leaving Bilbo in his place. The dwarf king seemed entirely disturbed by his nephew's issues, but his eyes displayed emotions that told Bilbo he would need to defend Kili in any circumstances.

"Nothing good ever comes from dramatic love Thorin." He paused. "We should both know this."

Thorin snorted. "That she-elf has tricked his mind, he is not in love, he is simply bewitched and foolish. This will only cause him more grief, and she is not worth such torture."

"If she were an dwarf, would it be different?" Bilbo questioned. He felt irritation bubble up inside his chest, threatening to evolve into explosive anger. He wished not to unleash such fury onto his love and he knew Thorin felt the same.

Thorin grit his teeth, and Bilbo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How could you ask such an obvious question! Of course it would be different. Elves are vile, untrustworthy creatures that know of nothing else but to ridicule and play with the minds of dwarves."

Bilbo shook his head and caught Thorin's gaze, stepping closer to his king. "Thorin Oakenshield, do not pretend I approve of that bias. And do not hold such bias so close to your heart. Kili is your nephew, and he is in love! He is suffering, it would be good for him to hear some support."

OoO

Legolas' exhaustion threatened to break his knees and send him sprawling onto the floor, mind full of sleep and dreams. But he kept his footing strong as his father began his interrogation, eyes becoming thin and calculating, waiting for Legolas to move. He had watched his father do the same with prisoners, with traitors, with guides, and he realized that, in this instance, he was nothing more than a messenger pumped full of information that Thranduil would slowly drain from him like he did with many others. The thought made a shiver wrack through his slender frame.

"They were in her room, splayed across the desk. "

Thanduil kept his voice low and steady, "How did you come across these Legolas? Surely, you did not find them by chance."

"I have suspected such a fact since the battle, for Tauriel has not been herself. I believed that it was the work of the dwarf she healed in Laketown, of her actions across the field. I was afraid he had taken control her mind." Legolas replied.

Thranduil snorted, "Do not be so foolish Legolas, dwarves have no such powers. But Thorin Oakenshield is a cunning man, and he would use any method to enact revenge on me. Even if that meant using his own kin to entrap one of mine. " He walked up to the throne, bringing his hand to glide across the side, his fingers curling around the intricately carved wood, as if to grasp his power. "But I have thought the same. Tauriel has been utterly distracted, and yet, I knew the dwarves were involved."

"Do you think that the young dwarf has used Tauriel to hurt you?" Legolas asked shyly. He had no idea of his father's wrongdoings, but he would not push for an answer.

OoO

"I will not support such a ridiculous love! Kili must be disciplined and he must be cured of this elf's evil ailment. She will ruin him!" Thorin stepped forward as well, so that their chests were barely touching, "And he is my heir, one day he will succeed me to rule Erebor."

Bilbo huffed. "Yes, I know that Thorin. But is the elf so bad? I know of the one he yearns for, and she seemed respectable. She even fought in the battle, she did not hide in Mirkwood like her kin." Bilbo tried to pull Thorin's mind out of his ancestor's imbedded hatred, but Thorin would not move from his ancient ways.

"Do not take me for a fool, I know which one he speaks of as well, and she is nothing of that. She is close to Thranduil. In fact, I suppose this is a plan to bring down the line of Durin!" Thorin exclaimed.

Bilbo felt his heart snap and his annoyance burst. And suddenly he felt as tall as an elf and twice as powerful. He imagined the scene many years later of his body growing in epic proportions, to shadow Thorin as he unleashed his ire. "How could you! You prejudiced, stubborn dwarf! How could you act this way? How could you take me in as your consort and still be so opposed to other creatures of Middle-Earth. How could you abandon Kili in this sense!"

"Do not compare yourself to the likes of an she-elf." Thorin growled.

That, was where Bilbo decided that logic would never penetrate the thick mind of a dwarf. Only action. "Fine, Thorin, if you are stubborn enough to believe your foolish conspiracy theory, and thick enough to believe that your own nephew is brainwashed and bewitched, than you will suffer the wrath of an angry hobbit. And I hope that will change your mind Thorin!"

Bilbo turned and stomped off, cheeks red and chest tight. Before turning into the other hallway, he paused, "And for your sake, and for your dick's sake, you better hope too!"

Bilbo felt utterly disgusted with his lover and then with himself for yelling, but he was much too cross to care as he raged through Erebor, with an anger that rivaled Smaug's.

OoO

Thranduil paused. "Perhaps. But I cannot be sure."

Suddenly, the older elf's face broke its calm and he became positively terrifying. "That foolish elf! How dare she run off to Erebor! No, how dare Thorin deceive her this way! He has crossed the boundaries of our fragile relationship, and this cannot go unchecked. "

Legolas was silent. He did not wish to interrupt such fury. "Legolas! Go after her, I am sick of Thorin's games. Bring her back, and do not waste any time, if you do, the bastard dwarf may gain the upper hand."

Leoglas nodded shakily. His father was trembling with rage, and he wished to leave as quickly as possible, to run from the threatening king with all speed. "Go Legolas!"

The young prince almost tripped over his own quick steps, as he hurried down the stairs to the armory, away from the bellowing of the throne room. Tauriel's angry expression suddenly flashed in his mind, and he truly wondered if she was genuine in her feelings, or if the king of Erebor had truly twisted her mind. He shrugged slowly, something terribly strange for him, as he prided himself on a straight figure, and quickly shook his head. He was flustered after his father's feelings and angry with Tauriel and himself. He was torn between hoping Thorin had simply tricked the young ginger elf, or that Tauriel truly meant what she said. He was not sure if he preferred their race, or the happiness of his friend. And he was not sure if he agreed with his father's ideas, and he was not sure if he agreed with their bias.

His head felt tight and pressured, it felt as if all the thoughts circling through his mind would burst out of his skull. He wished to sleep, but did not want to risk Thranduil catching him, so he decided to bring rations for a quick stop along the way. As he gathered food, he thought of Erebor's dining halls and dwarfish cuisine, causing him to wrinkle his nose. He quickly packed more, and then he was suddenly hit with a pang of sadness. He was not sure why, but he felt corrupted, and he wondered if he was truly like his father.

Legolas rode out, choosing horseback, planning a route in his thoughts, while the rest of his mind was preoccupied with lovely images of Tauriel. He indulged himself in thinking of her, as he needed to clear his head of the irritating and overwhelming ideas that had surfaced.

Perhaps he was more selfish than he knew.

And the sadness came yet again.

_Okay, so I do want to keep to the canon here, and I'm not disregarding The Ring or Lotr, nor Legolas' involvement in The Fellowship. I do believe Legolas goes through quite an adjustment period in 60 years, and I wanted to incorporate his maturity through the exposure of this experience, and how he realizes his own personality, and his own race's faults. _ _Just a note regarding the end of this chapter. _

_Okay the next chapter will have tons of Tauriel angst and Kili shock and Bilbo luv. Thorin will stop being a dick somewhere in chapter eight idk I love Thorin so I can't keep him like this forever. _

_Review or Legolas will shoot you with an arrow. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Kiliel angst. _

The clouds on the horizon had been a warning, but she had forgotten and ignored it, in favor of moving further towards the shining peak of Erebor. She had spotted it early on her in journey, but now, it was a beacon in her sights. Almost a reminder, a little bittersweet, she admitted, but it kept her heart pumping and her mind warm. She imagined Kili wandering through the dark halls, smiling brightly as he chatting mindlessly with another dwarf, she remembered a blonde that he was acutely attached to, but the name evaded her, and letting out crackles of deep laughter. She could hear the echoes of his joy in her ears, produced by the longing in her heart, but she clung to them, just as she clung to Erebor. She discovered that as she moved forward, it became harder to look back. Legolas and Mirkwood traveled to the deep recesses of her thoughts as she began to adapt to her decision.

But now, she thought, she could have planned ahead a bit better. Perhaps, if she ever abandoned her kin for a dwarf again, she thought amusedly, she would most definitely come more prepared.

Tauriel cursed her faulty judgment and bad luck. The world had suddenly decided to side with Thranduil it seemed, as she was suddenly engulfed in the wrath of the universe-as if it was trying to hold her back, crush her progress and shake her into sensible thinking. Yet Tauriel knew that this was no accident, no, it was more of something she could have foreseen, but chose not to. The longing for Kili still ached in her chest, but the ice that was slowly seeping through her tunic and boots made it difficult to concentrate. Winds picked up around her, forming a swirling vortex of cold, damp sleet that was slowly overwhelming her. She was rowing through the last stretch of water before Erebor. The winter storm had begun to harass her soon after she arrived in Laketown, and now she had foolishly continued on, trying to travel through irritating layers of ice and freezing water, while being coated in a refreshing sheet of frost. She felt as if she had already fallen into the icy depths. Her lungs felt parched and hot, but the rest of her body was beginning to feel numb and white.

Elves were not weak, even in cold, she reminded herself, but as she began to shake, her grip slipping every so often, she felt her heart pick up as it became engrossed in her rapidly growing anxiety. Suddenly, a large gale of icy wind slammed into her thin form, almost knocking her from the boat. She cried out, gripping the edge of vessel and desperately trying to hold onto the paddle that was slowly sliding out of her fingers. The craft rocked dangerously, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

But then, the universe became so angry with Tauriel, it decided to ruin her to a greater extent. If one cannot learn their lesson, then they must pay the price.

Her oar, the tip in her left fingers, two of which were still attached to the side of the vessel, was suddenly sprung from her weak hold. She gasped, scrambling to see where it had gone. She spotted it as it began to descend into the darkness of the water. She bent her knees and leaned down, plunging both her arms into the freezing ice. She grit her teeth as her skin erupted into blinding pain, as if each follicle had been ripped away and burned. She moved her fingers blindly, searching through the water as best she could, feeling her pain evolve into a nervous numbness that left her biting her tongue and holding her breath.

She scraped the surface of the oar, and a small smile of relief bloomed on her features. She almost thought to laugh, until the water became greedy, and she found her body tumbling out of the craft and submerging into frozen shadows. At first, she thought she had died. She could hear nothing, no desperate echoes, no empty noise, nothing. She only saw black, empty like an evil night devoid of starlight. And she could not breathe, or speak or even make a sound. And then, she felt the pain sear through her body as she slowly began to sink, and she finally let out a silent gasp-bubbles taking the place of her distress.

She grasped the paddle tightly in her hands and kicked. She kicked as hard as she could. She could see white now, sad and lonesome, but so bright compared to the darkness she had come from. She burst into the world, mouth open, eyes ablaze with adrenaline. Her breathes were loud and hollow, as she greedily sucked in oxygen. She spotted the boat, only a few ice packs away, and swam desperately. Her body was wracked with agony, a pain so harsh that she thought it was beginning to seep into her very heart and soul. She pushed the chill off her inner warmth with thoughts of Kili, and then of her mother, and vaguely, of Legolas. She imagined her childhood, of what she cherished. She thought of starlight and dark haired dwarves and the warm sun. And as she swung herself into the craft once more, tumbling onto the wood, not caring that it was rocking back and forth, and that the sleet had changed into snow, she began to laugh. The oar was by her side, she could see up into the sky, watching as tiny flakes drifted down.

She felt exhilarated, absolutely convinced that she had made the right decisions, and that her heart was more correct than anything she had ever consulted before. It was pride, she realized, pride that was growing in her chest, along with a number of other emotions and pains.

She coughed. "Ha-have I pas-s-sed the tes-t-t? " Her teeth clacked noisily as she attempted to speak, but she wished to mark the moment. Her laughter smoldered she suddenly realized how incredibly numb she had become. She sat up slowly, her entire body encased in a thin layering of snow and ice, and plunged the oar back into the water.

"I-I su-ppo-se so.." She admitted, and hoped that the universe, or Thranduil, or Thorin, or whomever was pressuring her, was listening.

_XxX _

"Kili? Are you quite alright lad?" Balin called. Kili whipped his head around, giving the older dwarf a weak smile.

Fili eyed him nervously, his body bursting with concern for his quiet brother. The entire room felt cold and still, unlike the spirit of the beardless dwarf. Balin looked at him expectantly, but Kili shook his head and tilted his neck to the side slightly, as he often did when he was trying to give an honest smile. However the expression told by his lips betrayed his attempt at fooling his kin. Fili and Balin both nodded, unaware of the other, and then Kili turned his head once more, to stare out one of the few windows that resided in Erebor. It was closed, on Bilbo's insistence, who told the princes that the cold air was bad for their lungs.

"Are you sure?" Fili persisted.

Kili sighed. "I'm alright. Just a bit tired." He thought of an excuse, to help pry them off his problems. "And Bilbo's mood is a little intimidating."

It wasn't a total lie.

Fili nodded, suddenly overwhelmed with happiness that they were actually speaking with intelligent intent. "I've noticed, he's been awfully cross. Just in the last day or so though, I haven't seen him this angry since the Battle of Five Armies, or since we ransacked his home to be honest."

"I heard he threw Thorin out of their room." Bofur suddenly poked his head into the chamber they were all residing in. It was quite odd actually, for such an occurrence. They were usually so _busy. _

Except for Kili that is, who was sulking, who had been found by Fili, who had been found by Balin, whom all of which were sitting aimlessly and wondering what could possibly happen next.

"What!" Kili exclaimed, his attention diverted for a moment. Fili smiled and Bofur let out a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I only heard because I was walking by, I'm pretty sure your uncle slept in a guest room!" He spouted, cheeks red and grin large.

"Wow! Uncle must've done something awful." Fili remarked, his mouth full of unkempt giggles that soon burst into the room in a fit of mirth. Kili found himself smiling, letting the grief of his heart slip away for a moment.

"Who did something awful?" A voice called. All of them stilled, and Fili found his joy cut short as a hobbit entered the room with a unsatisfied expression plastered on his face. Kili gulped, keeping his thoughts down, and watched as the shortest member of The Company inspected them with a keen eye. He found himself overcome with nerves, as Bilbo seemed utterly intent on making all of them face his wrath. Yet, he let go, and stepped back, letting out a deep breath and placing his hands on his hips. Kili looked bewildered.

"No-nobody Mr. Bilbo." Bofur commented.

"Yeah, no one. We were just having a bit of fun." Kili added.

Bilbo shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you all like that, I've just been under a lot of pressure."

Bofur grinned madly, gliding over to Bilbo and wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "Why don't ya tell us about it? We're sure to help!"

Fili began to glow once more, like a little sun, while Kili watched silently and Balin slipped from the room, although, with a smile adorning his lips.

Bilbo smiled sadly. "I don't really think any of you could possibly help, it's rather complicated. I'd rather not speak."

Bofur led Bilbo to a small chair, and then pulled up several stools around it. He focused his little eyes onto Bilbo's form as the rest of the dwarves began to gather. "Now, that's no way to handle an issue. It'd be better if you get it off your chest."

"Truly. I think that's a wonderful idea." Fili remarked. Kili nodded.

"I can't, but it's very nice of you to worry about me." Bilbo paused for a moment. "However, I have heard some awful rumors about you Fili, something about a chicken?" He teased.

"How do you know about that!" Fili cried excitedly.

As Bilbo began to speak, becoming more relaxed as every moment passed, Kili was sudden hit with a burst of adrenaline. His heart began to beat manically, he could feel its rapid beat in his throat. And then cold, he was suddenly cold, like he had been wrapped in ice and left naked in the snow. It hurt, but it was only a feeling, like a touch, a lingering ache that pushed his thoughts out of the room and to the storm raging outside. The worst had already passed Erebor, now it was only soft flakes, but it felt much more threatening than that, and he shot up, darting towards the window. He unclasped the lock with his thumb and pushed the glass open, immediately leaning over the edge to look at the white that surrounded them.

Bilbo felt the chill first.

"Kili!" He exclaimed.

The dwarf ignored him, opting to scan the wilderness. And then, a few minutes ticked by, and the cold passed, to be replaced with a newly appreciated warmth. It was small, deep in his chest, but he felt oddly satisfied and stepped back, quickly closing the window afterwards.

Fili sent him a worried glance, but Kili sent one to outside Erebor, wondering if the feeling connected him to something. He couldn't possibly be entangled in something odd, could he? He was no traitor or trickster.

As the day progressed the warmth grew, but he still remembered the chill and he promised himself to never forget.

_Sorry for my fucking awful dwarves I apologize. But I love all the dwarves, ESPECIALLY FILI AND KILL, and Bilbo so I wanted some of them in this. Also Thorin is still a dick so wah. _

_Okay they'll meet in the next chapter, if you review! If you don't review I'll make Tauriel's trip longer. I kid, I wouldn't do that, I want them to meet as much as you do! But review still, because it's nice and you'd be super awesome if you did. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah sorry this is a little late. Next chapter may be the same, I have to go on a trip with no internet for four days or so. Bleh. Thanks for all of the support and reviews, it's lovely. Now shut the fuck up and read. Also, I'm keeping Dale the same, rebuilding etc., because I don't think there is any real reason to stray too far from the canon._

Tauriel held back a strong tremor as she slowly pushed her feet through two feet of thick snow. She was shaking, arms wrapped around her chilled form. The water had caused her body to become stiff and hard, covered with a small layer of ice and frost, as if she was trapped in an endless cold. She had abandoned her vessel as she approached the shore, her mind weary with exhaustion that seeped into her bones and muscles. She thought of shedding the wet clothing, but that would leave her raw and exposed, standing in only one feeble layer of clothing as she braced the icy wind and looked towards Erebor.

The sky was dreary and dark, she felt the same. The inner warmth she had depended on before had all but vanished, like the water had taken all the color out of her life. Kili was at the back of her mind, for once in her perilous journey, as she trudged onward, only focusing on keeping herself alive. She suddenly sneezed, a force that almost sent her to her knees, utterly drained from the action. If she had been filled with warmth, she may have panicked, as elves are never plagued by such ordinary, human behaviors, but she was so distracted that she barely felt like herself. Her eyes were full of white, sometimes offset by a glance of her hair flicking past as the wind picked up. Her ears could find no comfort, only the sound of empty, lonesome space, filled merely with the wailing of the winter wind. She attempted to move her lips, but the cracked flesh sent pain shooting through her cheeks, so she opted for tucking them into her mouth and blinking several times.

The world seemed so slow to her, utterly run down and dank. She had lost track of time, of all linear action in her life. She felt as if she had been walking for thousands of years, caught in an never-ending blizzard of time that took her from her life and left her someplace else. She wondered if she would truly see the Erebor she wished to see, or if she would come across a mountain many of decades older than she, and her beloved buried deep in the Earth, as she ought to be. Such thoughts left her clueless and confused, and before she was able to reach Dale, she had lost track of herself entirely. Her thoughts dropped out as she forgot who she was in small instances of time.

Suddenly, she smelt fire, thick and fresh. It was the stench of crackling wood, black ashes, and smoldering fireplaces. She wondered why there would be such heat in the snow, and then she wondered if she could get a cup of it and drink it, let the heat trickle through her veins and warm her soul. Dale stood, small and bright, a little haven in the distance. As she took a shuddering breath, her vision blurred and she coughed, letting pain burst into her chest and face. She stepped forward, unaware of the sudden drop, and felt her footing slip out from under her. She gasped as she fell into the snow, before sliding down a twisted path of sharp ice and hard rock. She let out a rasp as her body rolled forward and she was met with a face full of snow. The warmth she had tried to conserve in her mouth suddenly escaped, as if it had run away, as if the white ice had stolen it.

It took her many moments to roll back over, to look up at the frosted sky and sigh. She wondered if she could get up. The wind was much too strong, she thought, much too overbearing for her sorry soul. She coughed several times, a deep bellowing noise that wracked her lungs and cracked her vocal cords. Was this how she would end? She had never heard of an elf dying in the cold, always something much more honorable. She was so young, she thought. Yet, she did not cry, she did not feel sorrow as she should. She turned her head, just to see the sites of Dale.

_No. _She told herself, suddenly, her thoughts came back with astounding clarity, _You cannot stop. You foolish elf, get up. _ It was the voice of all those she had thought of before.

She placed her hands on either side, delicately supporting her frame as she attempted to sit up. It took her three times to get off the ground, but she eventually got to her knees, breathing deeply and letting out little spurts of coughs. She swayed slightly before she was able to move her right foot forward and endeavor to walk. She tripped on two rather large rocks by the time she had found her balance again. She straightened her back as best she could and wrapped her arms around her small frame, slowly staggering towards the human city.

_XxX_

Bilbo carried a rather large basket at his side as he toured the markets of Dale. Kili trudged next to him, sometimes bargaining with dealers on Bilbo's behalf. The young dwarf felt utterly out of place in the city, even with the welcoming atmosphere. His own uncomfortable emotions were making him anxious and self-conscious, as his eyes darted around the alley, watching vendors and women shoppers and small children weave their way through the crowds, all shouting and laughing and _fitting in. _Kili envied them, but he was also wary of them. He wondered if everyone could see into his heart and read his desires, he wondered if Thorin had, that would explain why his uncle had been avoiding him as of late, and it made him shake with anxiety.

"Kili, stop fidgeting, we're just getting a few things." Bilbo chided. His tone was light and warm, but Kili heard exhaustion lurking just beneath the surface.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

Bilbo had just finished paying a young man for some potatoes, something the hobbit had missed dearly, when Kili spotted the frosted figure. They looked as if they had been painted with snow. Their clothes were white and icy, each article carrying at least a few ounces of sleet. Their long, ginger hair was matted and mussed, with bits of frost tucked in between tangles. Their eyes were down, but Kili could tell they were an elf. Although the tips of their ears were spotted with ice, and their hands were shaking violently. He wondered what an elf was doing wandering the streets of Dale, but before he could satisfy his curiosity, Bilbo was tugging at his left arm and leading him away from the mysterious figure and towards a pub.

"Wait, Bilbo!" He cried. The hobbit stopped, turning towards the young prince.

"What is it Kili?" He asked. Kili turned back around, searching for the elf, but he could spot no such person.

"Nothing. I just-nevermind." He shook his head. "Where did you want to go?"

Bilbo beamed. "Just to grab a snack and some ale, are you up for it?" He closed his eyes slightly and smiled larger, making Kili grin as well. He let the worry seep away as Bilbo pulled him into the establishment and seated him at a table.

Kili looked around the area, smelling smoke and alcohol, mixed with the sweet scent of burnt wood and the perfume the bartender preferred to wear. It calmed him slightly, for some reason, the commotion was much more centered, much more controlled. He felt isolated and that enough was satisfying, as he felt the world take its eyes off of him for a moment. Bilbo seemed pleased, humming a tune under his breath and taking a swig from a large pint. Kili smirked.

"Good to see you smiling." Bilbo commented.

Kili felt his breath catch in his throat and shook his head. "I don't know what you mean Mr. Bilbo."

"Don't act coy." Bilbo replied.

He faintly heard the door open, and the pub suddenly hushed, the entire atmosphere sinking. Kili felt his own heart freeze as light footsteps wandered through the establishment and finally ended at a table. Bilbo looked around Kili's large form, eyeing the newcomer. The bartender stared at them for a few moments before sauntering over, shaking her hips and putting on a saucy smile. She sent a firm glare to many of the other customers, who all turned their gazes elsewhere. She began to speak, but the visitor gave no response.

"You're not from around here huh?" She began.

Kili had not turned, but he knew exactly who it was. Only an elf could conjure such a reaction. He watched Bilbo's face change from calculating to surprised, his eyes widening. He turned back to Kili, a little dazed, and settled down into his seat. "Now why would an elf from Mirkwood travel here?"

"Perhaps they are looking for Thorin." Kili suggested, a smile playing on his lips. Bilbo snorted.

"And I'm a bloody horse." He replied. He snuck another glance at the figure. "And they look terrible, soaked from head to toe. I wonder if they've got hypothermia."

"I saw them shaking earlier, and I think their fingers are slightly blue." Kili commented.

"Never heard of an elf getting frozen, I suppose whoever they are, they must have desperate business in Erebor." Bilbo replied slowly, taking another sip of his drink.

Two plates were placed in front of them, and as Kili turned to thank the server, he caught a glimpse of the strangers face.

The words died in his throat.

He froze, and suddenly the pub was gone, Bilbo had disappeared,. All his fears and anxieties came bursting out of his heart and filling his stomach with nervous warmth and butterflies. He could not describe the feeling, it was if he had been in a deep, endless sleep and was suddenly awoken by a shocking truth. His breathes came out in little gasps, his chest rising and falling rapidly in his shock. He felt joyous and nervous all at once, like his brain had mixed his emotions so thoroughly that he could no longer differentiate between one and the other. Suddenly, the noise came rushing back, almost sending Kili to the floor, overwhelming him as he took in her beautiful face. It was sharp and soft all at once, her eyes reminded him of stars as they had before. Why was she here? He thought. Had she come for him?

"No.." He whispered. Bilbo had gone pale.

She looked no different, the only change was the red on her cheeks and the chunks of melting ice in her hair. She clutched a hot drink in her hands and cradled it between her fingers, most of which were an alarming color, but Kili would address that later.

A few minutes passed before Bilbo spoke. "Well go over there you idiot, she isn't go to wait forever."

Kili whipped his head back to Bilbo. "How can I! What do I say?"

Bilbo smiled. "Just go over, she didn't come here for Thorin, that's for sure."

Kili hesitated, but eventually pushed out his chair and took a very, very deep breath. By the time he had approached the table, she had already looked back down, eyes slightly glazed.

He coughed. She looked up, and their eyes met.

"Kili?" Her voice was quiet and scared.

"Tauriel." He replied. He slowly sat across from her. He knew eyes would be watching him now, but he could no longer care. "It has been quite some time."

She coughed, her thoughts racing back, her motives becoming clear. Suddenly, she smiled. Kili felt his heart warm, and his worries float away. "I cannot believe it is you, I have traveled so far. And I have waited so long, and I just-" She cut her speech short as Kili began to laugh.

"You know that this is, well, I am so elated, but I really don't know what to say. I never expected to see you again. And I thought, I thought that you would have never wanted to see me again." He admitted.

She laughed as well, although it caused shivers to shoot down her spine. "We have a lot to talk about. However," She coughed. "I can assure you that I did make this journey for you."

He smirked. "I am filled with warmth hearing that." He noticed her shivering form. "But I think you ought to change before we speak, your shivers are worrying me."

He had never felt more honest in any other moment.

Tauriel looked down at herself momentarily. "Do I really look that awful?"

"No." He replied instantly. "You just look a bit ragged is all. But no, not awful. I don't think you could ever look awful."

She blushed, eyes looking down suddenly before she gave him a stunning glance. Suddenly his motives were clear, and Thorin's prejudice was nonexistent. He could not stop this attraction, and he would not fight it, he decided, for it would be a useless battle. How could anyone speak to her and not leave the conversation utterly dazzled?

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern, I truly do. You, you have no clue how much I appreciate this." Her words were shaky, her voice becoming lower as she spoke. Kili felt worry form in his gut, but he pushed it aside to smile at her.

"As do I."

Bilbo watched them out of the corner of his eye, grinning. "If Thorin were to see this now.."

_Ohmygod I did it._

_Review or... LEGOLAS WILL CUT OFF HIS HAIR. _


	7. Chapter 7

_IM BACK. _ _Sorry for breaking your sweet hearts during the last chapter. But, I have to say, there will be much more angst from here on out. _

_Also, on regards to my beta, I have found one, however said person hasn't been responded to my PM'S (You know who you are) and that's perfectly alright. I'm assuming you got caught up in something, and whatever, I'm cool with that. However, I really needed to post this seriously it was eating at me all day. I'm so sorry you can't beta it! NEXT TIME I PROMISE BABE. _

_Warnings: feeeeeeels. _

"Kili. We can't leave her lying there."

"I dunno, I think she looks pretty good from this angle."

"Stop staring and pick her up, we'll never get to Erebor at this perverted pace!"

Red was beginning to sprout on Bilbo's cheeks, like little bursts of color, as Kili smiled sheepishly and hefted Tauriel over his shoulder. The elf seemed extremely awkwardly laid out across his back and shoulder, but Bilbo made no comment. Bilbo adjusted the basket dangling on his arm before following Kili through the meandering streets of Dale, watching as the homes became a little more burnt and a little more dreary. By the time they had reached the main gates, the city seemed very small, as the population dwindled down to a handful of weary guards and unfortunate, underprivileged families. He shivered as the warmth from the main square eventually released them from its grasp as they crossed through the gates. Kili seemed quite pleased with himself, even humming a wonderful tune under his breath. Bilbo smirked slightly and watched Tauriel's tangled hair bounce softly on his back. It was a quick, punctual movement that reminded Bilbo of a heart, pumping blood and emotions through the body.

Luckily, Bilbo thought, the storm has stopped. The day was coming to an end, as the clouds filled with black, but the snow had thankfully departed, the wind pushing it to other lands. However, Tauriel's lips were beginning to turn blue once more, as they trudged through the snow, and Bilbo felt his chest fill with anxiety.

"Kili!" He called out.

The young prince turned immediately. "What is it?"

"Tauriel is looking awfully chilly. Perhaps we should wrap her in something warmer."

Kili shook his head urgently, before setting the elf down gently and unclasping his heavy, woolen cloak. The clothing encompassed her entire upper body, her face buried in the folds of fabric, only tuffs of ginger hair sticking out between the fur. Kili then gathered his beloved in his arms, this time with her lithe form pressed up against his chest. Kili crouched as he carried her through the snow, her height making it increasingly difficult to walk. Bilbo resisted the urge to laugh, as it was quite funny watching an stubborn dwarf attempt to carry a female elf almost twice his size, through the thick ice, but he caught his mirth in his throat as Kili persevered.

Bilbo was first to speak. "I didn't know elves were so susceptible, I thought they were practically invulnerable to the cold."

Kili nodded. "They are, basically. But this storm was one of the worst in decades, but something else probably happened to her." He looked down at her for a moment. "You're right though, it isn't supposed to be this way, I-I have to admit that I'm worried. I've never seen a blue elf. And I've never seen an elf faint like that, you know, all sudden, just collapsing on the ground."

"Well, we best get her inside. Have you thought of any way into the mountain, besides the main gates?" Bilbo urged. Kili shook his head.

"I can't say I have, but I will soon enough!" The dwarf admitted. Bilbo sighed in exasperation.

Kili was silent for a few moments more, as he wracked his memory for any hints of the entrance, when Tauriel shifted in his arms slightly. He almost fell back, completely startled at her movements. He thought, he hoped, that she would open her eyes to look at him, but she simply turned to bury her face more deeply into the soft fabric. He chuckled, a deep sound, that seemed to satisfy her, as she snuggled in even closer, which he wasn't complaining about, it was quite nice, before adjusting her position and continuing on.

In any other environment, Kili would have been shouting, laughing with joy. But, for some reason, he could not bring himself to such happiness. Which was odd, because he was happy, completely filled with warm joy. But, it did not overwhelm him. It was not the worry that ruined his mirth, but it was his reactions. He had played out this scenario many times before, only daydreams, and thought Tauriel would come riding into Erebor on a glorious horse, to face Thorin proudly and talk in that commanding, elven tone he was so fond of. Then he would climb up and stand by her side, a fierce expression on his face, as they fought for their love. Perhaps that was because he idolized her, she was a beautiful figure in his mind, but even then, he respected her. So why didn't he scream and yell at her arrival? A few chuckles had escaped his lips but nothing more. Maybe he was in shock, the joy would come later, bursting through his startled heart and shattering his dreary world. But that in itself seemed incredibly improbable. Even for him. No, he thought, it is not extreme joy I feel with her, it is satisfaction.

So he was satisfied, that was a solid conclusion. But satisfied with what? That his troubles were solved? That the darkness around his world had been chased away? That a beautiful elf was resting in his arms? That he had captured the heart of said elf? But she had captured his heart. Was he satisfied with love?

He did not know how much or how far he loved her, that was unsettling. But what was much more unsettling was his troubling emotions that had his belly fluttering and his chest pulled tight like a bow.

As Tauriel shivered violently once more, he decided that such thoughts could be deciphered later on, as without her, he would have no thoughts to act on. With that motivation, he pushed forward, digging his boot into a fresh, new layer of heavy snow.

"Wait! Kili! I just remembered! Goodness how could I possibly forget…" Bilbo's outburst almost sent Kili to his knees, but he was able to catch himself on a thick chunk of rock jutting awkwardly out of the piles of snow.

"Bilbo?" He called. The hobbit quickly raced past him, clambering up two thick stacks of snow. Kili could spot his tremors, and his mind suddenly reminded him that hobbits don't fare well in chilly climates.

Bilbo reached a side of the mountain, at the base, and quickly looked up.

"I can't see it! The snow is covering everything." He whined. Kili raised a brow.

"Perhaps you could explain?"

Bilbo turned, giving him an excited glance. "I remember Thorin and Dwalin were explaining to me how they marked their mining exits, in case of emergencies, that opened outside of the mountain. They said they used red stones to show where each one would be…."

"Oh! Yes I know what you mean. They're kind of shaped like potatoes." Kili responded.

Bilbo nodded eagerly. "Yes the red potato stones, perfect Kili, perfect." Kili detected no sarcasm, and let his face light up in a small smile.

"I am quite capable when it comes to food." He admitted proudly. Bilbo snorted, and attempted to clear away some of the dusty snow that was lodged in little crevices all over the surface of the stone.

Kili's eyes quickly caught a glimpse of crimson. "Bilbo! To the left, I see some red, there must be an entrance nearby!"

The hobbit scurried over to the sight of the colorful stone, many paces to Kili's side, and yelled over his shoulder. "It's here! But it's going to be kind of difficult to get Tauriel through, she's much too long and lanky for such a short dwarf escape route."

Bilbo's tired tone only made Kili more excited. He hurried over to the opening, eyeing the oval-shaped hole carved neatly into the mountainside, before grinning madly. "I'm sure we'll be quite alright, it'll be a tight squeeze, but we should make it through."

Bilbo looked highly skeptical, but finally let out a deep breath. "Well, there isn't any other way, and I suppose, you know what you're talking about. On that note, you're going first."

Kili's expression only grew. He leaned down slowly and turned to fit himself and Tauriel into the cramped opening. Once inside, he realized just what Bilbo had been talking about. The walls were pressed up against them at all sides, and by the posture of his knees, he would have to be climbing uphill for a while. The darkness was overwhelming, but he tried to ignore it as he focused on securing his posture and keeping her safe. He sighed before jostling Tauriel in his arms slightly, trying to pull her out of her slumber.

"Tauriel. Tauriel, I'm right here. Above you in the darkness." He felt Tauriel move slightly, but he wasn't sure what motion she was making. "We're going to be in a tight spot for a while, so don't move too much okay?"

Tauriel didn't respond, and Kili assumed she had sunk back into unconsciousness. Kili hoped he had made an impact before he began to move. He heard Bilbo's disgruntled huff behind him as the hobbit slid into the opening, and he imagined the small creature covered in a thick layer of snow and soot, making him as black as his uncle's beard. A small smile played on his lips as he moved.

"Oi. I can feel your smirk Kili. Not a word of this to Thorin, even when this whole business with Tauriel comes out. Not. A. Word." He demanded. Kili only laughed.

"Sure, Bilbo. Sure."

_Yeah I know it's freakin short, but the next chapter will be hella long. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they are so cool to read each day! Every time I check and see a new one I smile._

_REVIEW AND GET A PIECE OF ORLANDO BLOOM'S BOOTY. Everybody wants a piece of that._

_I am so uncreative when it comes to review motivations. I apologize. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologize for the late update! Really, I do! It's just, I've been preoccupied with school, and I have a really awful night class, it's just, gross and disgusting and time wasting and boooorrrring. Alright. Here we go. Hopefully, this chapter will pull you out of the shit-holes that we all attend for our 'education' and make you smile. It made me smile, mainly because writing is fun. Yeah okay that's it bye. _

Tauriel felt her head bounce against a warm chest. She groaned softly, a little burst of noise, that caught Kili's attention. It was suddenly very warm, all at once, and not just because of the torso pressed up against her, which was quite nice, but it was as if her heart had been dragged out of the cold and placed in the sunlight. But it felt so much more calming than that. She looked up, the prince staring locking eyes with her, and she realized the source of her peace. He was damp, covered in dirt and soot, and she wondered why he was so utterly filthy. She tried to speak, but her mind felt full, as if it had been packed with soft clay, making her thoughts sticky and slow. Kili sent her a brief smile, and said something rather cute, she could tell, by the color of his cheeks and the width of his grin, but she could not filter the words into her brain. Nonetheless she still blushed, but then cursed her slugged mind and weak body, and instead, opted for snuggling in closer to the heat.

She huffed softly as Kili suddenly pulled her closer as well, however, based on his serious expression, she doubted it was because of her own actions. They were currently pressed up against a wall, and if Tauriel had been more alert, she would have been utterly shocked at being in the depths of Erebor. Yet, the black stone and shadows did not scare or startle her, they brought a feeling of comfort. She felt satisfied, she felt complete. At least the ice had not trapped her in chills and stopped her heart.

Kili then nodded to a figure, and suddenly they were moving again, gliding through the halls. Her feet scratched the surface of the floor slightly, and the young dwarf jostled her in his arms, attempting to shift his posture so her toes would not touch the cold stone. Her ears picked up another voice, warm and bright, speak next to her ear, and she tilted her head slightly, just barely, although it was enough to make her temples pound, to catch sight of the hobbit. To be honest, she was a bit surprised to see the creature still residing within Erebor, but she chalked it up to some sort of awful treaty, or perhaps he had-? Well, it mattered not.

He was even more tarnished that Kili, and she almost looked down upon herself, but then realized it was a useless action, because she was obviously just as dirty as the pair of them.

Kili suddenly ducked behind a staircase, and she could feel his tired heartbeat against the side of her breasts. If truth be told, it felt rather intimate. She blushed once more, and she was rather pleased she could carry out such a task multiple times, as only a few hours, or so it seemed, before, she could not manage any warmth at all.

Two hearty dwarfs passed them, their eyes glued to the other, mouths chatting away hastily. Although she could not decipher the words, they felt heavier and sharper than Kili and the hobbit's tongue, as dwarf speech ought to. Her heart lurched as she realized just how far she had _actually _come. She took a deep breath, which sounded more like a harsh rattle, and Kili was instantly concerned, causing the two dwarves to pause slightly. The larger of the two, a rather kind looking man, with a ginger beard and round eyes, started to turn.

She felt Kili's breath catch and she realized that he had no plans to move. She then, as hard as she could muster, nudged him with the side of her head, urging him to spring into action. Kili, being utterly clueless, didn't dare look down at her, and instead, opted for standing straight, absolutely wrapped in fear. Tauriel felt completely exhausted after that, and then decided that there was nothing they could do, and perhaps it was easier if she was discovered early on.

However, Kili released his breath, and then, they were moving again. Her mind struggled to keep up. What had happened? Had they been caught?

She had no chance to answer her questions, as she was suddenly hit with a pang of fatigue, and was lured back into sleep, caught in the web of unconsciousness. Kili continued on, smiling down at her once as he continued to scurry through Erebor.

_XxX _

Legolas sighed, rubbing his brow anxiously. He scanned the open, dark expanse of water, sparing a small glance for Erebor.

His stomach had been twisting and turning since he had left, his father's words ringing in his mind like echoes bouncing off the walls of a deep cavern. He was not sure, which scared him deeply, if such thoughts were negative or positive, and his heart was currently suffering the wrath of that confusion. He shook his head. Tauriel had seemed so headstrong, to him, so loyal and graceful. He wondered if she was truly making a mistake, or if he was making a mistake. These thoughts had caused more bouts of sadness, as he had first experienced, and now it seemed, his mood was completely irrational. Elves were not creatures of great, twisted emotions. But that lead to an even bigger issue-what if there was something truly wrong with him? As there was with Tauriel? They were not acting as elves should, they were being strange and odd and utterly foolish at times. And although he was following his father's orders, and he felt some sort of animosity, although it seemed slightly misplaced now, towards dwarves, he doubted the actions of his kin and could not seem to place his thoughts.

There, however, was an even bigger idea. And it was the most fearsome of all. At first, he had thought that all of these concepts running through his mind were completely ridiculous. He had more fantastic ideas on this ride to Laketown than he'd ever had in his entire life. Which, simply put, was another depressing thought. But now, now he was beginning to fear and praise them, which was even more confusing, as they circled his mind for the nth time.

What if there was nothing wrong with them at all? What if everything else was wrong?

He groaned. How could he question right and wrong now? When he was supposed to speak with Tauriel about such a matter?

His shook his head roughly, eyes drifting to the side of the dock he currently occupied, looking for a boat.

Damn, she had taken the last one.

_XxX _

"Kili! Come on then, we must hurry!" Bilbo whispered. Kili nodded fiercely, clutching Tauriel to his chest in an overwhelming protective manner. She had been slightly awake just a few moments ago, but had fallen back into sleep.

Thank god, Bilbo thought, she almost gave us away. Speaking of which, those two dwarves were probably wondering why the King's consort had suddenly jumped at them demanding they tell him an ancient dwarven tale. At least Kili had found enough sense to slip away while they were distracted, which is something the young prince would owe Bilbo for a long time to come. If only the dwarf could explain to Thorin why Bilbo was in a such a mess, and also why his feet were practically frostbitten and how his mood had gone from utterly irritated to incredibly depressing.

Although, he would rather not admit it, seeing Kili and Tauriel made him review his relationship with Thorin. He wondered if the older dwarf could overcome his stubborn views, and if he could not, what was Bilbo to do? It scared him, quite honestly. It caused his heart to pause and his stomach to lurch. Which was never a good thing, in a hobbit's mind, as it was often a sign of trouble.

"Where on earth are we going Bilbo! We can't possibly take her to the royal chambers, are you mad?" Kili muttered back. It had been difficult for him to keep his voice down, much to Bilbo's chagrin, as they sneaked through Erebor, trying to hide their tracks and avoid any type of dwarf.

"Just trust me Kili." Bilbo replied.

After ducking behind two pillars, and almost tripping a young female dwarf, they clumsily made it to Bilbo's room, for now at least, and the hobbit adjusted his basket so that he could shove the key into the lock. To be honest, he was rather upset at the ruining of his precious basket by that awful dwarven escape route they had used, but he wouldn't complain. That wouldn't be right. At least Kili would be lifted from his dark mood and embraced by a much lighter atmosphere. Although, Bilbo knew that both Kili and Tauriel would have to fight for that atmosphere with all the passion they could muster. He looked back at Kili, who had entered the chamber, and was now standing awkwardly, dripping water and dirt on the carpeting. Bilbo huffed and motioned to the bed, placing his basket on to a side table where he could tend to it later.

"What!" Kili exclaimed. Bilbo simply pointed to the bed once more and began to unload his groceries.

The prince then plopped Tauriel down on the plump bedding, pushing a few strands of ginger hair out of her eyes. Her feet touched the edge, toes going over, but there was nothing they could do. Kili moved down to remove her boots, checking for frostbite as he went.

He turned to Bilbo. "You will keep her safe, correct?" His expression was fierce, the muscles of his cheeks pulled tight.

Bilbo nodded. "Of course I will. Thorin won't be back in here for a couple of days. And although I'm not so cross with him anymore, I thought I'd keep up the pretense until we can find her a proper place, besides, she needs a good bath and some rest. "

Kili let out a curt sigh, an odd behavior, one belonging strictly to dwarves really, no other creature in Middle Earth could produce such a noise, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bilbo stared at him. He looked completely ragged, like he had been dragged through Erebor by Smaug himself. Bilbo knew that the dwarf had struggled to carry Tauriel, and had been rather run down himself, and he admired the prince, that sort of admiration was tough to come by. The youth in question huffed and then turned to his love, rubbing a calloused hand down her cheek.

"No fever eh?" Bilbo called. Kill shook his head.

"Even the weakest elves don't contract illness, it just isn't in their arrogant blood to do such a thing. Even Tauriel has that going for her, even if she is not like the rest."

"Kili.." Bilbo chided.

"I will not pretend to like all elves for the sake of her Bilbo. Even if I will do a lot for the sake of her.."

Bilbo could tell he was drifting, and he walked over, ignoring the pains that were slowly growing in his feet as warmth returned to his toes, and placed a warm hand on Kili's shoulder.

"You should rest. Go bathe and sleep. If any of the company asks for you, I'll say that you felt slightly weary due to the cold."

Kili snorted. "That's not a very honorable excuse."

Bilbo placed his hands on his hips, which was rather mother-like, even if he hated to admit it. "Oi, don't complain. At least she's with you now, that's all that counts, right? Now go on, she won't wake up for a while."

"I suppose I should, but you will allow me to help her get comfortable correct? I mean, I'm not sure about bathing her just yet, but I suppose we could strip her clothing and wash her face."

"Why shouldn't we bath-oh." For some reason, that had slipped Bilbo's mind. He had become so open lately, every line in his brain was blurring together. Kili blushed and nodded quickly. Bilbo nibbled on his bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to conjure any solution to their issue.

Bilbo paced for a minute, making small noises with his tongue, a little quirk he had picked up from his cousin, whom used to do the same when he was in deep thought, before turning back to Kili and sighing deeply. Kili, although exhausted, still had eyes full of fierce emotion, and Bilbo knew he would object to any other dwarf touching Tauriel. Unless, however, it was kin. It was a precarious situation, surely Kili would budge just to help his love. One glance at the youth had Bilbo rethinking his plan.

But as Tauriel let out a burst of violent tremors, only serving to frighten Kili and disrupt the coat she was now tangled in, Bilbo decided to take a risk. After all, it would come out, better to start with those they could trust.

"Kili. What if Dis bathed her? She is a woman, and your mother, surely, you could make an exception." Bilbo explained. Kili sent him an incredulous look, utterly flabbergasted at such a suggestion.

"What! No, Bilbo that's a terrible idea! She'll tell Thorin, and she hates elves just as much as everyone else does. It would never work." He replied hastily.

"What do you suggest then? She's practically frozen half to death, and we cannot bathe her, but she must be cleansed and treated. Is there really any other choice?" Bilbo snapped. Kili shrunk back slightly, sending Bilbo one small glance before turning to Tauriel. Her breathes, although a bit more even than when they had first encountered her, were still ragged and rough.

Bilbo worried deeply for the both of them and he really wished this could be dealt with so he could clean his feet and go to bed. Somewhere else of course, as there was currently an elf sleeping in his…

Well, that's another thing to never tell Thorin. Ever.

A pregnant silence grew between them, before Kili suddenly shot up and grinned. "Okay. So we can fill the bathing room with steam, and the water with bubbles, so we can't really see her, and then, we'll just scrub around her neck and face, and then-"

"No!" Bilbo barked. "That is not an option. You would get much too cheeky, and something tells me she would not be pleased with such an experience."

Kili deflated a little. "Alright. Fine."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait for her to bathe when she is awake. For now, we can wipe her face, arms, and legs down and tuck her in. I suppose there's nothing else we can do." The halfling replied.

Kili started once more. "But we will have to undress her-almost entirely." He sent Bilbo a shy smile.

Bilbo pointed to the door. "I will manage it from here, I realize that your exhaustion is making your mind giddy, and your emotion is making your heart silly! Go sleep, I can deal with Tauriel. I'm not really moving her anywhere, it shouldn't be that much of a challenge... " He placed both hands on the youth's back, ushering him towards the exit. "Honestly Kili. This has been quite a day."

Once in the hallway, still covered in filth, but with two shining, red cheeks, Kili beamed. "It certaintly has."

"Oi, don't get too smiley. There's a lot more to come!" Bilbo called as Kili walked towards his own chamber

Bilbo carefully rolled up his sleeves after the door had closed, staring at the elf for a moment before chuckling softly. He was still anxious for her health, regardless of what Kili had said, but he was glad that she had come, and that Kili had seen her.

"Okay. A new adventure Bilbo Baggins, that's what this is, just a new adventure."

_Yeah not much happened in this, but Leggy will get over his fear of water and Thorin, well Thorin will be Thorin. I AM GOING SLOW BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I WRITE. Sahreeee. _

_GET ME TO 100+ REVIEWS AND I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER. I'll invite you to my super awesome Middle Earth party and we can go on an awe-inspiring adventures. Also, I was wondering, are any of you attending, or planning to attend, Comic Con this year? I kinda need tips, it's my first CC, on what to do, who to see etc. Just PM me if you've got any suggestions, thanks! _

_P.S.: If you know any secret methods for obtaining badges, as they do sell rather quickly, please:TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for this fanfiction being so damn slow. I probably should've put a warning on the summary. Oh well. Don't worry, stuff is going to happen. _

The first thing Tauriel grasped was the smell. It was the sweet scent of burning candles, flickering fireplaces, and deep Earth. She had never come across such a thing before, and she became distraught, thinking that she may have been locked away or found or-

But then, the memories came rushing back, like water pouring down her mind and bathing her heart. She started to blush and she let out a little sigh of relief. She blinked several times, trying to get her vision to settle, before she finally braced two hands on the bedframe and attempted to push herself up. She felt pain burst across her torso and arms, causing her to lose her grip and slip back down on the bed in a fit of gasps and irritated breathes. How odd, elves were never really plagued with such things. She was immediately concerned, and she peeled away the blankets covering her body, which had been stripped of most of its clothing, she noticed, and began to examine her arms and stomach. They were lined with streaks of irritated skin, little blotches of red, and cracked flesh.

Could elves honestly get frostbite_?, _She thought worriedly.

"Don't be so alarmed, you had a negative reaction to the healing potion we gave you. It seemed like a good idea at the time…" A voice called out. Tauriel quickly clambered to sit up, uncaring of the aches that shoot up her wrists and caused her skin to tingle. She spotted a small creature entering the room.

It was the hobbit. His arms were full of food, and he scurried over to her side, placing the items down on to the side table and then placing a hand on her forehead. She was puzzled. "Why are you touching me halfling?' She questioned.

He shook his head. "To check if you have a fever. I know elves aren't supposed to get them, but a hobbit can never be too careful." Tauriel nodded slowly, watching as he took away his hand and reached for a small bowl full of water and a crimson colored cloth. He dipped the fabric into the bowl, soaking the edges, before he began to wipe at her brow and cheeks.

She began to blush. Was every other creature on Middle Earth so intimate? She could not imagine Legolas doing such a task. But she was grateful, as she realized, the hobbit had helped her into Erebor, and now she had found her love once more. Maybe intimate was the wrong word, was this true kindness? It must be, but wouldn't kindness be allowing the person access to such items, so that they could do the task themselves, in private, and with their dignity?

But she wasn't losing her dignity, nor did she feel ashamed. She really had come far, so _far _from Mirkwood. Suddenly the world seemed so much more vivid than she had imagined, and she felt her breath catch, and then her brain caught up with her heart, as a wave of fear overcame her, fear of the unknown? How could that be? She had fought, she had seen, she had searched. Perhaps seeing Kili would settle her thoughts, but this was perplexing, utterly perplexing. She found herself both intrigued and terrified with the new world and cultures. He seemed to notice her thoughts, and he paused, placing the rag back down into his lap.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concern marring his round face.

She was ripped out of her thoughts, and she attempted to smile. "Yes. I just, I have come so far, and I wish to see Kili again." She spoke quickly.

Bilbo hummed softly. "Ah yes, that makes enough sense. I suppose you are bit far from home, well, this is really your home now. But you probably know that. I mean, if you really did come here for Kili."

His words took her by surprise, as she was completely mystified by the hobbit's perceptive nature. Perhaps that was because he had to live with dwarves, they could be quite a handful. She took a deep breath. "I know, I just, wanted to be by his side," She stopped. "Have you ever been so entranced by someone, that you found yourself too confused to breath? And when you looked up at the stars, you found yourself thinking of them, and then, you found yourself so wrapped in the image of this person, that you almost forget everything else?"

Bilbo looked away for his moment, his gaze troubled. "Yes. I have been. I am," She raised a brow at his cryptic answer, but kept her silence. "But if you are speaking like that, than you really must be here for Kili. You risked so much I suppose."

He instantly brightened, stowing away his darker emotions, although Tauriel caught a glimpse of them in his eyes. "We all suffer through love." She replied. Bilbo gave her a wonderful glance, and she suddenly felt much warmer.

Maybe the dwarves had hidden this hobbit away to keep the warmth? That made enough sense, that Oakenshield line could be awfully greedy. In the back of her mind, she worried for Kili, but she pushed that thought down, that was something to fret about much later on-she had much more pressing issues to worry over than Kili's bloodline.

A few moments passed, as the pair sat in comfortable silence, the hobbit seemingly consumed in his thoughts. She would not question him, she decided, as she had no right to interrogate her rescuer, it was not necessary. The troubles of the heart are private, belonging only to those who suffer them. Eventually, he coughed, and she smiled slightly, trying to ignore the stinging in her back as she pressed up against the headboard. Now that she considered the room, she realized that the chamber was rather grand. It even had a window, which surprised her, as she thought all dwarves were utterly against any type of sunlight in their dark, deep homes. The bed was lavish, covered in heavy, patterned blankets and surrounded with furs. She spotted a desk, hand carved, sitting quietly in the left corner, covered in little notes and large stacks of paper.

"I am extremely grateful. If I could have your name..?" She began. Bilbo turned to her, smiling.

"Ah, well, thank you very much. I do want to help Kili, I really do," He stood up. "It's Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. Pleasure to meet you Tauriel."

It sounded soft and warm, a perfect title for such a halfling. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

He nodded, looking towards the desk. "Well, I ought to go, Thorin is probably getting rather antsy in that meeting without me, " He paused. "If you want to bathe, feel free, since we were not able to do so when you first arrived." He blushed.

"I will, thank you Master Baggins." She replied.

He nodded hastily. "Well, you're very welcome. Oh! And please don't touch anything in the cabinets, just as a warning; Thorin can get quite, uh, eccentric with some of his bathing products." The crimson spread across his cheeks and touched his ears. "Your clothes are laid out in there as well, so please, don't hesitate."

"This is Thorin Oakenshield's room?" She questioned incredulously.

Bilbo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Erm. His and mine that is. But we had a bit of a squabble, so he's sleeping in a guest room." She resisted the urge to laugh at his last comment. "Ah well! I better go! I'll be back in about two hours or so. Kili should drop by soon, he is so anxious to see you."

And with a click of the lock and the soft sound of feet, he was gone. She was amazed at the hobbit, never had she meet such a creature. And Oakenshield's consort at that! At least Thranduil was not here, or he would have been incredibly amused by Thorin's choice of lover. She blushed. "So that is why he never left. Rather a good reason I suppose..." She muttered.

A bath did sound nice though. She dreaded the thought of the hot water on her already irritated skin, who knew elves were adverse to dwarfish potions?

"Ah, but what kind of elf would take a dwarfish remedy to begin with?" She mumbled.

She managed to clamber out of bed, without falling, which she counted as a victory, and slip into the bath. She had to crouch as she entered doorways, but she was not bothered. The water sent tremors up her spine, and she felt her head spin as the heat made her temples pound and her vision blur. She did not know how long she spent soaking, but it was enough to put off her troubled thoughts. She was surprised at the quality of the washroom; it almost matched the bath Thranduil kept in his quarters. Although she believed he used it for much more than just bathing.

Once she had managed to lift herself out of the lukewarm water and slip on her clothes, her body felt invigorated. Although her skin still ached, and she felt pain lurking just beneath the surface, at least she was not coughing and shivering as she had been before. She wondered how long her energy would last. She shuffled into the main room, grabbing the bread and cheese that had been delivered earlier. She looked around once more, admiring the carvings on the stone walls. She recognized the dwarfish legend of the Arkenstone; such a tale had even reached her elvish ears, etched intricately above the door.

Suddenly, a knock resounded through the room, pulling her out of her concentration. She was silent, waiting patiently for any type of announcement. "Oi! It's just me!" Kili's playful voice called. Tauriel sighed, letting out a little laugh, before getting up to let the dwarf slip inside. He seemed so happy to see her, and she felt her heart warm. Her decision was just, it was so just, and every movement he made reminded her of such accuracy.

"Ah! You're awake and bathed! I'm so glad; I thought you would never wake." He commented.

"How long was I asleep?" She exclaimed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe two weeks, three..?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you are not speaking of someone else?" She replied. He placed his hand on his chin, tapping his foot exaggeratedly.

"Nope. No I don't think so," He stepped closer to her. "I don't believe that there are any other elves in Erebor, Tauriel." He drawled out the syllables of her name, making each one twice as long as it ought to be. She looked down at him, which was something she would have to get used to, regardless of how much Kili grew in the future, and smirked.

"Is that so? I thought every elf in Middle Earth was flocking to Erebor. Oh, did I get the wrong mountain then?" She teased.

He leaned up, placing one hand on her waist, and stretching his back, allowing himself to place an awkward kiss along her jaw. "No, I think you found the right place."

"Well, I may have," She got down on her knees, removing his hand from her torso. "But I think you may have missed, just by a bit." He gave her a saucy stare, and she returned the sentiment.

To be honest, she did not remember who leaned in first. She blushed as they kissed, it was not something elves partook in very often, but it felt so right in her heart, and she had stopped denying her feelings. There was little passion; it was only warm, soft love. Nothing forced, nothing rough. They pulled away, both taking in little breathes, and he placed both hands on the sides of her head, allowing him to bring their foreheads together. As their skin touched, Tauriel began to store away this moment, she was making memories, like starlight. It was precious. How cliché, she thought, but she did not care. If she was ripped away from him tomorrow, which was utterly possible, she wished to have as many memories as she possibly could.

"I have waited so long for you." He whispered.

"As I have for you. We must be strong together Kili." She replied, lifting her hands to cover his.

"I will fight for you. I am not going to lose this. I don't think I could survive a second time." His breath touched her cheeks. She suddenly felt an overwhelming appreciation for intimacy.

"Neither could I. We will walk in starlight forever." She uttered her wish, and she felt him chuckle.

"I could not wish for a better future."

The door suddenly swung open, the two lovers too deep in one another to notice the visitor, not until their voices caused Tauriel to jump, almost falling onto Kili.

"Oh my valar!"

_Yeah cliffhanger, review to see who it is. Seriously. Nah I kid._

_Hehehehe! To review or not to review. _

_Anyways, I kind of wanted Tauriel to experience some sort of culture shock, as she could never truly predict what she would find in Erebor-she has never left her culture before! I will expand on that later. I'm still searching for those Comic Con tips-I will take anything you've got. I'm a newbie._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this took so damn long. I apologize. Soooo….did any of you guess it right? (I have no idea if any of you did to be honest, I didn't check the reviews). Alright, here we go._

Tauriel could feel embarrassment bubbling inside her heart, making her cheeks slightly red and her fists to ball tightly in her lap. Kili was less amused, instead opting to glare daggers at his mother and brother. The former sent a horrifying glance back, making Tauriel even more anxious. She let out a deep sigh, the tension was growing thick, and she felt that she could simply reach out and wrap her nimble hand around it, feel its coarse texture rub against her skin.

"Kili. Perhaps it would be better if we explained the situation before he arrives." She tried, her voice low, whispering only in his ear. Dis raised a brow, while Fili looked equally suspicious, even though he had looked anxious for the entirely of their uncomfortable time together.

"No! I refuse to speak to any of them until Bilbo arrives. We need _some _kind of mediator. Who knows what kinds of conclusions my family will jump to if they don't have the hobbit's firm fist and warm heart keeping them in check!" He hissed back. Tauriel held back another sigh, her embarrassment, still burning, now paired with annoyance, was beginning to cause exhaustion. She had started to feel her energy wane as they had burst into the room, her head still pressed against his, screaming and shouting and cursing. Her ears were now sore, filled with dwarven swears and Kili's angry voice.

And the sound of her own protests, as Dis had dragged them to Kili's own room to speak, feeling that it would be more appropriate for such a tense conversation.

She wondered how long she could last. She tried to keep herself upright, it would be utterly shameful to collapse in front of his family, she was sure it would not help their already awkward and precarious situation.

Kili crossed his arms, sending his brother another exasperated and wicked glance, and Tauriel wondered if the young dwarf was trying to communicate his feelings. She realized that Kili would never truly be able to speak of his feelings for her openly, in front of others, any time in their lives. She may be accepted in the end, but they would never stand for open displays of love, she understood this. It would be no different in Mirkwood; there were certain boundaries that she knew they would never be able to cross. All she hoped is that Kili kept his warmth for her, and that in the wee hours of the night, when he was holding her, and they were whispering to one another, he would never keep his feelings trapped inside his heart. She did not care for anyone else.

Such outlandish and romantic thoughts had her cheeks completely ablaze. Dis frowned. "Care to share your thoughts she-elf?" She spat.

Tauriel was instantly taken back at the tone, although she had heard his mother's anger before, she had not realized the spite her words would carry. Courage swelled in her chest, and before Kili could stop her, she began to speak. She pushed her embarrassment down for a moment, trying to suppress her anxiety. "If I wished to do so, I would have already, she-dwarf. I have no reason to speak my mind to you."

Kili gripped her thigh, squeezing slightly. Tauriel shifted, his hand instantly lifting.

Dis snorted. "The arrogance of an elf never fails to surprise me. However, you seem to have forgotten your manners, perhaps I should teach them to you?" The eldest snarled, leaning in, so her face was only inches from Tauriel's.

"Mother…" Kili muttered.

She snapped to her son. "Don't speak! How could you? Bring an elf home? She isn't even beautiful." Tauriel spotted Fili tense and heard a deep growl emanate from Kili's throat.

He stood up, the chair scratching the stone floor with his quick motion. "Do not insult her! Especially in front of me!"

"And me as well." Tauriel piped up. "I understand that you are angry with me, and that you do not approve of our relationship. But I cannot deny my feelings, I have for many months, and now I have come to your son, hoping I can find salvation in him."

Fili coughed, and before Dis could utter a snarky comeback, he spoke. "It's honorable that you traveled this far for our kin, but we still cannot trust you. How can we? You're an elf, and we are dwarfs, there is too much between us."

Kili looked to Tauriel for a moment, and she caught the worried look in his eyes. She nodded slightly, just as Dis added onto her son's statement. "Elves are tricky and devious creatures, surely you did not come here for love!"

Something burst inside her, something that scalded her heart and sent adrenaline shooting through her arms and legs. She stood up, displaying an anger not usually seen on an elf. Her eyes were narrowed, teeth bared, words sharp and strong. She rose up, utterly full of fury, looking down at them. Dis shot up as well, hands gripping the edges of the table, looking up into Tauriel's furious eyes.

"I certainly did!" Tauriel shouted. "I betrayed my kin and fled to Erebor because I could no longer stand the aching in my chest! Do not take these actions lightly! They are those of one who has nothing left to live for, I felt as if I would die if I had stayed in Mirkwood! You shall never accuse me of such treacherous acts again!"

By the time she had finished her angry speech, her chest was heaving, and her energy was dropping quickly. She felt her vision flash, bright white bursting in her retinas, before settling. She spotted Fili's flabbergasted expression, and heard Kili stand on a chair, so he could properly loop his arm with hers. Her heart filled with pride at his actions, and she felt his grip tighten as Dis opened her mouth again to speak, her expression stern and dark.

"I have never heard an elf raise their voice at me, I am quite surprised, I will admit. But you, young Tauriel, have much to learn about our world. We shall never accept you! Coming here was a foolish idea, and your rash nature has only lead to more trouble." She barked. Tauriel took in a deep breath, long and hard, trying to steady her nerves. Kili seemed utterly furious, cheeks dashed with hot, red anger, eyes shaking with passion. Tauriel was honored, but still nibbled on her bottom lip, out of anxiety and an ever dropping energy level.

Kili ground his teeth. "This is _exactly _why we needed a mediator. I am so angered with both of you!"

Dis scoffed. "You are making a mistake, my son. I adore you, but your choice of woman is preposterous. She is arrogant, young, and brash, and if you do not resend your love, you will find yourself in more trouble and chaos than you will be able to handle."

"I am perfectly capable of handling my life, mother, I've journeyed far and seen much! Do not blame me for having such an open mind, unlike yourself!" With that, Kili released his grip from her's and leapt up from the chair, thick boots digging into the stone as he caught his balance. He huffed, before moving past Tauriel and towards the door. Tauriel instantly followed him, ducking once to avoid a sharp light fixture.

As Tauriel rushed over to console her love, Fili pulled his mother aside, where they could chatter among the shadows, away from Kili's piercing gaze. He gave his mother a stern look, one she did not take kindly to, and shook his head in exasperation. "You are being rather harsh on him, I must say." He finally spoke.

Dis shrugged. "A mother does what she must. And she is an _elf;_ I could hardly believe my ears when you spoke of it to me earlier. I cannot believe she would have the gall to sneak into Erebor and capture my son's heart. And do such a sloppy job that she would be found out by the brother of the dwarf she entrapped!"

"I don't think she is as bad of a choice as you believe her to be." Fili decided to steer the conversation slightly, trying to push his mother into thoughts that they would all prefer.

"What do you mean by that?"

Fili rubbed his temple and groaned. "I-I have a bit of a confession to make actually…"

"What is it?" She ground out, eyes narrowing.

"Well, when Kili was injured in Laketown, and gripped in the grasp of fever, it was Tauriel who saved his life. She abandoned the prince of Mirkwood to heal my brother! It was truly magical, I must say." He spoke quietly, afraid of his mother's reply. Her expression suddenly softened, eyes becoming warm for a moment. She sighed and rolled her shoulders slightly, a practice Fili knew well, for he had seen it in times of anxiety, which was quite often, he was afraid to admit.

After a few moments, she turned to the couple, who had now returned to the table, eyes glued to one another. Kili was smirking slightly, seemingly forgetting his kin's presence, while Tauriel struggled to keep up with his jumping tongue and sharp jokes, she supposed. When she turned to stare at Fili once more, she seemed rather calm.

"Do not speak again once we are at the table, I want to see just who this Tauriel truly is."

"She's an elf..?" Fili tried.

She rolled her eyes. "Her heart is buried underneath that elven exterior you fool. Now we must see if it belongs to Kili."

They both clambered back to the wooden table, taking their respective seats. Kili's expression instantly darkened, while the lines of Tauriel's face became tight and strong. Before Kili could speak, Dis raised her hand. Tauriel was suspicious, but she resisted the urge to speak and instead clasped her hands together, fingers tightly intertwined.

"What position do you hold in Mirkwood?" She began. Kili wanted to speak, Tauriel could sense it, as his lithe body was shaking anxiously next to hers.

"I am Captain of the Guard." She replied. Dis nodded.

"How close were you with the prince?" She questioned. Now Tauriel's embarrassment and anger had withered into precious fear. She almost scoffed; she could have never imagined herself becoming fearful of a dwarf woman only five years prior. But oh _how _things had changed, she realized. Was that was Dis was trying to get at? She wondered.

She desperately hoped that she did not fail whatever test she had been flung into.

"We were rather close, I have been good friends with Legolas for 600 years, and we have shared many endeavors together." She continued steadily, keeping her emotions stuck in her throat.

Dis hummed. "What of his father?"

Tauriel stiffened. "I know he thinks highly of me, and we have an amiable relationship. Well, had. But-" She paused, wondering if she should speak the entirely of her mind.

"Yes..?" Dis urged. Tauriel took a deep breath, sending Kili an exasperated look, which he returned, and to her joy, his nerves had finally seemed to settle in his stomach.

"He has suspected that his son has had his eyes on me for many years. He has spoken with me on several occasions, I believe he thinks I am unfitting for his son, as do I. " She breathed. Kili opened his mouth, but she silenced him. "And I believe he knew of my passion for your son before I left, as Legolas has held such thoughts since we left Laketown two years ago."

Dis was quiet, and Tauriel did not dare speak, as she tried to calculate the opinions lurking beneath the elder's face. Her eyes darted to Fili for a moment, trying to read the ginger's expression as well, but she could tell that he had no part in this test, his nerves were displayed as openly as Kili's. She supposed that made sense. Oh well, perhaps convincing Fili would not be as hard as she thought.

"I see." She stood up. "I have duties to attend to. However, I would prefer it if you stayed in Kili's room for now. Fili is well aware of your presence, and occupying Thorin's room is utterly preposterous." She quietly left, leaving the three figures sitting awkwardly at the table to contemplate their thoughts and hers.

Tauriel felt a weight lift her chest, and her energy suddenly drained all at once, making her fall forward. If she hadn't the reflexs of an elf, her face would have collided with the dark wood, leaving a nasty bruise. Instead, she avoided such discoloring and caught her body with her arms, leaning on them desperately as she tried to kept from falling. How awful of her.

Fili coughed. "Ah, I should leave as well, uncle is probably looking for me." He paused. "I haven't the faintest idea why our mother did that, she-elf, but it may not have been bad. I am not against the prospect of you and my brother, but I would prefer it if you gave me some…space, while I adjust to the whole thing."

Tauriel nodded. "That is a reasonable request. I thank you for being so receptive to our love, as it is difficult to find any who will."

Fili smiled strangely, a little crooked facial expression, before moving to leave. However, at that moment, Bilbo burst into the room, out of breath, probably due to Thorin, sending both dwarves looks of terror.

"Oh goodness, did I miss everything? Did it go bad? I'm so sorry I'm late, I know Dis was awfully insistent that I come, but Thorin refused to let me leave that blasted meeting!" He spouted. Kili chuckled.

"I'm afraid so Bilbo. However, we do not know if it went well or not." He said. Tauriel nodded urgently, securing his statement.

Fili slipped past the hobbit, dashing into the hallway. Tauriel huffed and Bilbo placed his hands on his hips. "Well. I was expecting worse, so I suppose that's not a bad outcome. Oh, and Kili, Thorin wants to see you immediately. I think he mentioned something about weapons..?"

Kili pouted. "But Bilbo, that sounds so booorrring. And Tauriel's in here!"

Bilbo shook his head. "Go on now, you fool of a dwarf, and don't you keep Thorin waiting!"

Tauriel smiled, warmth blossoming in her chest as the atmosphere became light once more.

As Kili passed her, he leant down and whispered in her ear.

"That king is a fool for not thinking you were just for his son. You are more just than any creature I have ever laid eyes on." And with those chosen words, he rushed out of the room, leaving Tauriel to blush and look down, and Bilbo wondering what he could have uttered to make an elf react like that.

_I'm just guessing for Tauriel's time with Legolas, as the only type of time mentioned in the film is 600 years, so I just went with that. I know she's probably older than that, I'm going to guess 800 years or so, maaaybe a 1000, but it depends on Legolas's age (Does anyone know? I understand it was never settled, but is there an estimate somewhere?)_

_I know it's been a week+ since I updated, but PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SUPER DUPER HAPPY. _


	11. Update

Hey everyone!

This fic has not been cancelled/abandoned. I am still here! I apologize for the terrible consistency concerning updates, but there's just been some really difficult and confusing stuff going on in my life right now, and I'm trying to deal with it. Unfortunately, fanfiction is at the bottom of my list (I wish it wasn't, but life chose otherwise).

Not to fret though, I plan to have the next chapter up this weekend, _hopefully, _ if all goes according to plan. Also, my Beta has stopped responding to my PM's etc. so I'm going to have to drop her (you I guess) for now. Maybe you can come back on eventually, but as there's already obstacles impeding me from writing, I just can't add another to the group.

Also, I have fully mapped out this fic, and I expect there will be at least another 3-5 chapters. _At least. _ I may go overboard, which tends to happen, as I am very passionate about my OTP's.

Thank you so much for being patient with me, I hope to satisfy you guys this weekend, and satiate your appetite by finishing this!


	12. Chapter 12

_I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVING ME FOR UPDATING ALMOST THREE WEEKS LATE. I've had a lot going on lately, and I wish I didn't, and I'm so, so, so, so sorry. If you are still with me on this, congratulations! :D Please review and show your support. Everything you guys have been doing so far has been amazing, and I truly appreciate it. _

_Okay yah here we go._

As the situation unfolded, his mind whirled to catch and comprehend the atmosphere. He would say awkward, at first, but then he transitioned to tense, as he realized that all the other members of the party were staring at him ominously, and had their brows furrowed so deeply that he was surprised that the folds of skin were able to come apart as they began to talk. He swallowed deeply and smiled shyly, as he often did to escape the tensions that surrounded him, and thought of Tauriel, and what Bilbo may have been doing.

"Kili..." Dwalin grumbled. Kili shrugged slightly and grinned.

"Yeah..?" He answered sheepishly. Before Dwalin could produce another deep, intimidating sound, Thorin spoke.

"I have heard reports of prince Legolas traveling towards Erebor, and he should arrive here tonight or early tomorrow." He coughed.

Kili felt a nervous sweat break out against the coarse surface of his palm. He quickly balled his fists together, keeping his fingers tightly positioned, trying to avoid fidgeting in front of two foreboding figures. He thought that showing such anxiety would most likely result in odd questionings and more tension, which he really didn't need right now. He never realized that Thorin would have called him into this awful session. All he could think of, honestly, was Tauriel's flustered face and his own mother's watchful eyes. He hoped that Dis had not come and whispered into Thorin's ear, although he doubted she would, but still, the worry nagged at him, and the more he pondered such a possibility, the worse it became. He tried to keep his feet still as he began to fret over such things, and suddenly his uncle's loud voice boomed very near his ear, the force of the sound almost sending him to the ground. He looked up, bewildered, staring into Thorin's cold eyes.

"Did you catch a word of that?" Thorin questioned. "At all?"

Kili shook his head softly and Thorin groaned. Dwalin rolled his eyes and slammed his palms down on the meeting table they were currently gathered around. Kili winced.

"Enough of this chatter! Why don't you just send the boy out already! If you really want to rid him of this foolish infatuation!" Dwalin glowered. Kili felt rage spark inside his chest, and he stood up as well, glaring sinfully at his uncle.

"You know! You know, how you could know! How could you speak of such things to him! Those were not your feelings to share!" Kili shouted.

"But you must understand that this union will never work! How you could even entertains such preposterous ideas Kili? This is madness, and I had to tell Dwalin, as something must be done about this." Thorin argued.

Kili felt his heart beat madly, and his beloved's face flashed in his mind. How could he not? The ginger elf was never far from his thoughts, and now he realized, that he would have to fight even more for such thoughts. He thought that the stubbornness of dwarves could perhaps be melted by love, but he had thought too soon. Perhaps he was never destined to be a dwarf, he thought, but then, he regretted such a thought, as he could not think those sorts of things. It is one thing to go against the rules of your kin; it is another to completely want to remove yourself from them.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating his response. In that time, Thorin began to speak again.

"I'm sending you to meet with the prince before he can reach Erebor. You will intercede with him in Dale. Perhaps, seeing their nature and understanding their behavior will help you come to your senses." Thorin explained crossly, eyes narrowed, breathes long and loud. Dwalin held a similar, ferocious attitude, and Kili dully ignored him.

"This, this is why." He stated. Thorin raised a brow, still looking utterly unimpressed.

"Why what?"

"This is why uncle Bilbo kicked you out of your room; this is why he's mad at you! He thinks you're being unjust!" Kili knew it was rather wrong of him to use such a dirty comeback, but he realized, that his life would be stained from now own, as the world was much too dirty for him to escape unmarked.

Thorin flushed, and Dwalin instantly bristled. Thorin sent the bulkier dwarf a look, and the latter nodded before leaving the room. Kili heard the door shut, but did not spare the fighter a passing glance, his attention was solely focused on Thorin. He spotted pain flitter across his uncle's eyes, but it was quickly hidden by silent rage and careful concern. Kili tried to calm himself down a bit more, as he now understood that this discussion as going to take a much harsher turn. He knew Thorin had the best intentions, that his heart was only trying to comply with his kin, and that his love was caught in the middle.

"That," Thorin ground out. "Is not your concern. Whether or not Bilbo approves does not affect how you will handle the situation."

Kili crossed his arms. "No, I think it does. Because it means that you are being unjust, and you know you are! I understand that you don't approve, and that you think that Legolas is coming here to seek me, as he obviously knows of my affections. But I do not care. I love her uncle, and I can't stand being so far away from her."

Thorin looked away for a moment. "It is not allowed. It is against tradition! She is a lying elf, and she cannot be trusted." He retorted.

Kili reeled his anger back once more before speaking. "I _know _this uncle. Stop repeating such useless facts. I cannot reverse what I feel today, and I do not want to. She is not like the others; she holds such purity, such grace in her heart that she deserves to be loved. I cannot think of it in any other way."

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "Have you seen her? Have you seen her recently? You speak so highly of her for only meeting her a few times."

Kili gulped, but held on. "No, how could I possibly see her? I live off her memory, of the words we exchanged and the happiness we shared."

For a moment, it seemed as if Thorin was about to yell madly at Kili, but he did not. The rage slowly escaped from his muscular body, seizing the moment of weakness to wriggle out of his grasp. Kili saw him deflate slightly, and his eyes became wide and sad. Kili felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, but he continued to stay silent, curious of where these new emotions would lead his uncle. Thorin placed one hand on cheek and shook his head.

"I just want what's best for you Kili. And I do not believe you will find that in her," He admitted. "I struggle with the thought of you taking a liking to an elf, I have not the slightest inkling of what you find attractive in her, but I cannot deny you anymore."

"You approve then?" Kili tried.

"No. I don't. I can't. Not now."

"This is still a great change of heart, uncle." He attempted another, more sentimental route.

"it is not a change, it is simply a consideration. Built out of confusion."

Kili cocked his head. "Why now? Have you thought of such things before?"

"What you said, what you described, is not unlike what I experience each day. I now know that you are genuine." Thorin replied quietly. Kili nodded, trying to understand his uncle's emotions.

"Would you have it so that I could not see her, and that my heart would hurt every day I go without?" Kili pushed.

"If you are asking to see her, the answer is no." He replied gruffly. Kili stuck out his bottom lip, clearly disappointed.

A few seconds passed between them, a pregnant silence, as both dwarves attempted to decipher their hearts. At times it seemed like one was about to speak, but the atmosphere would push him back into his own emotions, and conversation became seemingly irrelevant. The only sound, keeping them in sync, keeping their bodies connected, and their minds aware of one another, was the careful hum of their breaths. After a while, Kili had realized that he had taken quite a big first step. He only hoped that he had not stepped too far ahead. It was curious why Thorin decided to be honest; perhaps Bilbo's open nature was beginning to affect him after all. It would be for a nice change, Kili thought, having such a tender king.

As he fell out of more important thoughts, he decided to speak. "Do I still have to meet with the prince?"

Thorin sighed. "No, I suppose not. He will come when he comes. I doubt it will concern you, I am almost sure that he is only acting as a feeble messenger for his wretched father."

Kili did not reply, and simply nodded. Thorin noticed his nephew's foot fidgeting and he waved his hand. "Go, I'm sure you have much to do. But please, Kili, do not let your head become possessed by her. I only wish for your happiness."

His uncle's sentimental last words left him with an odd feeling in his stomach.

_XxX_

Tauriel was quite taken with the scrolls she had found hidden away in Kili's room, describing all sorts of dwarven culture and events. She eyed the text describing weddings, which she really didn't need to catch up on, as the parchment that Kili had given her had included a rather detailed description, of which she had discovered was both embarrassing and intriguing.

As she read, she heard the door open, but paid it no mind, as she recognized the heavy footfalls as those belonging to the halfling.

"Tauriel? Are you doing okay?" Bilbo called out.

Tauriel nodded. "Yes, I'm well. Where is Kili?"

Bilbo walked towards her, food in his hands. Was it really that late? She hadn't noticed. Now she would have to reset her entire internal clock, she had been missing everything lately. She supposed the mountain did a jolly good job of keeping everyone confused. She hoped that she could adjust soon, she missed being so punctual.

"I'm not sure," He replied. "But I've brought you supper, and I think I may be sharing my room once more, so I do believe I've lost you a place to stay."

She chuckled. "It's quite alright, I was not planning on returning to such a place, it was much too intimidating to begin with."

Bilbo hummed in agreement. "Yes, I can believe that. It is a bit overwhelming for me too. But I am used to a much simpler life."

Ah yes, of course, hobbit did live in little holes, didn't they? At least, that's what Kili had told her.

As the minutes ticked by, she decided to speak her mind. "Bilbo, do you think Dis approves of me?"

Bilbo tensed. "I'm not sure. I wish I could answer you truthfully, but I'm not the expert at reading dwarves. I wasn't even here for the conversation!"

She shook her head. "You are the consort of Thorin Oakenshield, surely you have some talent," He blushed. "Ah, it's alright. Hopefully, she will not speak a word of this to others."

Bilbo was quick to reply, the color slowly draining from his cheeks. "Oh she wouldn't! She is not one to spread secrets. Honestly, that's one thing you can rely on dwarves for, they are awfully good at keeping secrets when they must."

"Do you think she must?"

"Certainly."

Tauriel understood his words, and felt warmth blossom in her chest as she realized just how deep the hobbit's loyalties really were. She had no idea the small creature held such passionate sentiments. She now understood why they had accepted him, and how he had nestled his way into such an iron heart.

"It is strength and honor, it is proving oneself…" She mumbled.

"What was that?' Bilbo asked.

"Oh? What was what? I haven't said a word." She replied, smirking. Bilbo smiled.

She wondered if she would ever be able to achieve such a status as he had.

Suddenly, Kili came bursting into the room, and she suspected that was the only way he knew _how _to enter a room, huffing and puffing and looking utterly ragged. She called out to him, and he quickly turned to shut the door and lock it. "Legolas is coming! I've heard from my uncle!" He exclaimed.

Tauriel felt her heart strings pull several different ways, and her head began to pound. Well, she thought, I suppose the preparations are over. Now we battle.

_I know it's short, but it will get better. So I'm going to have Tauriel do some sort of act in order to show her love, as Bilbo did with the Pale Orc in the burning pinecone scene (That's just what I like to call it, because that was hilarious, and I realize that is twisting the canon, but that scene was so gay). I'm not too informed on dwarven cultures, I know they fought to prove honor, and I know they had certain festivals, but is there anything else? I know I've asked you guys for a lot of Lotr help, and I'm the writer, eek!, but I don't want to write about anything that could be considered inaccurate. _

_If you guys could help me out, that would be so fantastic. Your comments on Legolas' age were awfully informative and I will definitely keep that information stored in my super-secret geek trivia file that I keep hidden underneath my bed. Because instead of condoms, I have a box of trivia concerning my favorite characters. _


End file.
